Putra Tidur
by minae cute
Summary: Itachi mulai menghindari Kyuubi tanpa sebab. Apakah yang akan dilakukan Kyuubi? Alasan apa yang akan diberikan Itachi? Kita ikuti saja kisahnya...
1. chapter 1 : Pertemuan

Namaku Namikaze Kyuubi, aku sekarang sedang berjalan-jalan di Konoha Grand Center sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang ternama di kota ini.

Setelah berpusing-pusing ria memutari tempat ini, akupun memasuki Mall Konoha untuk sekedar cuci mata dan melihat-lihat barang yang di jual disini, perhatianku langsung tertuju pada sebuah dompet rantai yang terpajang di salah satu outlet, akupun mendekati dan akan mengambilnya ketika sebuah tangan juga ikut mengambilnya dan tangan kami pun bersentuhan di atas dompet itu.

**Putra Tidur**

**Disc : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : ItaKyuu**

**Rating : T**

**Warn : Ooc, Miss typo, Bahasa amburadul**

**don't like, don't read**

**chapter 1 : Pertemuan**

Ruby dan Onix saling bertemu

Kyuubi terus menatap pemuda bermata onix, berambut panjang diikat satu dan mempunyai keriput dipinggir hidungnya yang masih meletakkan tangan di atas tangannya dan dompet yang dipegangnya.

"SINGKIRKAN TANGAN BUSUKMU DARI TANGANKU KERIPUT!" teriak Kyuubi yang sudah tersadar dari lamunannya.

Twich

Satu kedutan muncul di kepala pemuda bermata onik atau kita sebut saja dengan nama Itachi Uchiha. Dia paling anti jika ada orang yang mengatai tanda lahirnya sebagai keriput.

"Jangan. pernah. panggil. aku. keriput!" kata Itachi sambil mengeja kata perkata apa yang telah diucapannya dan mengeluakan aura seram.

"Jelas-jelas kau mempunyai keriput di sekitar hidungmu!" kata Kyuubi tak mau kalah.

Twich

satu kedutan lagi bersarang di kepala itachi. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa ada orang yang masih mengatainya saat dia sudah mengeluarkan aura seramnya.

"Ini namanya tanda lahir, dasar rubah!" kata Itachi menjelaskan.

"Terserah mau itu tanda lahir atau apa, bagiku sekali keriput tetap keriput," kata Kyuubi ngeyel dan menghentakkan tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman tangan Itachi "Dan. jangan. pernah. panggil. aku. rubah!" kata Kyuubi mengeja kata yang di ucapkannya kemudian pergi meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa berpamitan dengan Itachi.

'Menarik' batin Itachi sambil terus melihat kearah Kyuubi berjalan hingga Kyuubi pun menghilang dari pandangannya.

**Minae Cute**

Gedung bioskop

Kyuubipun memasuki gedung bioskop yang berada di dalam area Mall Konoha, kedatangan Kyuubi ke sini untuk melihat film yang mengisahkan tentang perjalanan grup band yang paling disukainya yang berasal dari negara Indonesia Noah Band. Maklum di Konoha banyak terdapat fans fanatik Noah Band, jadi tak heran film Noah band yang berasal dari Indonesia bisa sampai di Konoha.

Oke, back to story

Kyuubi tampak berdesak-desakan dan mengantri tiket untuk film Noah band, tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat melihat film itu. Dia juga tak ingin kehabisan tiket di pemutaran perdana film itu, mengingat banyaknya pengunjung yang ingin menonton film itu.

"Yes!" kata Kyuubi sambil mengangkat kedua tagannya setelah berhasil mendapatkan sebuah tiket bioskop itu, jika ini bukan di tempat umum mungkin Kyuubi akan menari dan berloncat kegirangan.

Karena film Noah di putar satu jam lagi, Kyuubi pun memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu di Food Count yang terdapat di dalam Gedung Bioskop, sambil memesan Pie Apple dan Jus Apple favoritnya.

Lagi asyiknya memakan pesanannya, tiba-tiba ada suara bariton yang mengintruksi akifitasnya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini? Hanya kursi ini yang kosong!" kata pemuda bermata onix sambil menaruh pesanannya berupa Black Coffe dan Barbeque Steak di meja depan Kyuubi.

"Silahkan!" Jawab Kyuubi masih asyik memakan Pie Apple, tanpa memandang pemuda lain yang telah duduk didepannya, Dia memaklumi jika kursi di Food Count ini telah penuh mengingat banyaknya pengunjung bioskop disini.

"Hai Rubah!" Itachi memulai perkataannya dan mendapatkan tatapan horror dari Kyuubi "Kangen padaku?" sambung Itachi kemudian. Entah kenapa saat melihat Kyuubi, Itachi jadi ingin selalu menggodanya.

"DAMN, KERIPUT! KENAPA KAU DUDUK DIDEPANKU!" teriak Kyuubi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Itachi yang duduk didepannya tak terima, "DAN SIAPA YANG KANGEN PADAMU? NAJIS!" teriak Kyuubi kemudian.

"Bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan hanya kursi ini yang kosong, kau juga mengijikan aku duduk disinikan?" jawab Itachi sambil memeletkan lidah didepan Kyuubi, "Dan berhenti berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila, Rubah," lanjut Itachi sambil melihat sekelilingnya, "Apa Kau tidak malu di lihat banyak orang?" kata Itachi mengingatkan.

"Urusai!" kata Kyuubi, kemudian Dia melihat kesekelilingnya yang masih melihatnya bersama Itachi, "APA LIHAT-LIHAT, MAU KUCOLOK MATA KALIAN?" maki Kyuubi pada semua pengunjung yang ada disana dengan aura suram.

Pengunjung lain yang masih sayang nyawanya pun mulai berpaling dari Kyuubi dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya kembali.

Kyuubi yang tidak mau berlama-lama duduk didepan Itachi pun segera menghabiskan makanannya dan tak memperdulikan Itachi yang terus melihat dirinya.

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya Kyuubi pun beranjak dari Food Count menuju kursi ruang tunggu bioskop tanpa berpamitan pada Itachi.

'Lagi-lagi di tinggal!' batin Itachi melihat kepergan Kyuubi, 'Ha-ah, kapan aku bisa berkenalan dengan Rubah Manis itu?' batin Itachi kemudian sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

**Minae Cute**

Dalam bioskop

Kyuubi duduk di kursi bioskop dan menikmati melihat film Noah sambil ikut bersenandung kecil setiap ada sountrak lagu Peterpen maupun Noah yang terputar mengiringi film itu.

Itachi merasa bersyukur berada di bangku sebelah Kyuubi yang tidak menyadari keberadaannya karena terlalu menikmati film itu, sesekali Itachi mencuri pandang ke arah Kyuubi dan terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah Kyuubi.

'Kau semakin manis jika sifatmu seperti ini, Rubah,' batin Itachi sambil terseyum melihat Kyuubi, 'Suaramu merdu sekali, pasti kau bisa jadi penyanyi terkenal suatu saat nanti jika kau mau,' batin Itachi kemudian saat mendengar suara Kyuubi yang mengikuti soundrack lagu.

Kyuubi yang mulai menyadari dipandangi oleh orang yang duduk disampingnya pun menoleh kearah Itachi, betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Itachi berada disampingnya dan malah senyum mengejek kearahnya seolah berkata 'kau baru sadar Rubah!'.

"KA-

"Jangan teriak Rubah!" sela Itachi sambil membungkam mulut Kyuubi dengan sebelah tangannya, "Atau Kau mau di usir dari tempat ini!" sambung Itachi saat Kyuubi masih memberontak, "Anak pintar." sambung Itachi sambil melepas tangannya dari mulut Kyuubi saat melihat Kyuubi mengangguk mengerti.

'SIAL, KENAPA DARI TADI AKU BERTEMU SI KERIPUT INI TERUS' teriak batin Kyuubi, kenapa di batin, itu karena dia tidak mau diusir dari bioskop ini, 'Daripada mikirin si Keriput ini mending aku iat film aja!' gerutu batin Kyuubi kemudian.

'Rubah manis itu diam lagi.' batin Itachi sambil tersenyum tipis melihat Kyuubi.

**Minae Cute**

Taman Konoha Grand Center

Setelah melihat film Noah, Kyuubi pun duduk di taman yang masih berada di kawasan Konoha Grand Center, sambil menjilat eskrim rasa apel kesukaannya.

"Senang dengan eskrimnya Rubah?" Tanya Itachi mengganggu kenikmatan Kyuubi.

"KAU!" tunjuk Kyuubi di depan muka Itachi, "BERHENTI MENGIKUTIKU KERIPUT!" teriak Kyubi murka.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini Rubah, jangan berpikir seolah-olah aku mengikutimu, mestinya kamu marah pada author yang terus mempertemukan kita," jawab Itachi panjang lebar dan diakhiri dengan memaki author.

'Seperti kamu tidak suka aja bertemu dengan Rubah manis' batin author yang ingin exsis dan tidak mau disalahkan oleh Itachi.

oke, back to story

"KAU DAN AUTHOR SAMA SAJA TAK MAU MELIHAT AKU TENANG!" kata Kyuubi murka kemudian bergegas meninggalkan Itachi.

"Lagi-lagi aku ditinggal!" gerutu Itachi bingung, "Dan kenapa dia slalu berteriak padaku?" tanya Itachi sambil melirik kearah author.

"Entahlah!" jawab author yang ingin exsis lagi, sambil mengibar-ngibarkan bendera besar dengan kata

**bersambung...**

Oke sekian dulu fanfic dari author baru yang gaje ini, suka tidak suka harap review.

Author tau cerita ini belum panjang tapi mendinglah daripada cerita pertama author yang berjudul ' **Jujur Aku Tak Sanggu**p' yang hanya dibaca oleh 'Nitya-Chan' makasih sudah membaca fafic gaje itu dan cerita itu sudah tamat.

akhir kata

review plis...


	2. Chapter 2 : Awas

**Sumarry : **Kelas Kyuubi kedatangan siswa baru yang dia temui di Konoha Grand Center,

namun saat mengetahui nama pria itu jantung Kyuubi berdetak kencang dan dia tak menyadari telah memegang liontin kalungnya, begitu juga dengan Itachi. Dan kejadian apakah yang mereka alami saat pulang sekolah?

**Putra Tidur**

**Disc : Masashi Khisimoto**

**Pairing : ItaKyuu**

**Warn : Yaoi, BL, Miss typo, bahasa amburadul**

**Chapter 2 : Awas **

Kyuubi sedang memandang lapangan sepak bola Konoha Internasional High School dari dalam kelas, dia duduk dibangku paling belakang dekat jendela seorang diri, bukannya Kyuubi tidak memiliki teman, namun dia merasa nyaman saja saat duduk sendrian seperti ini.

Kriet

Muncunlah seorang pria berambut silver memakai masker dan penutup mata di sebelah kiri, sontak membuat semua murid di kelas itu menganga dan menatap pria itu dengan horror tak terkecuali Kyuubi. Bukan karena mereka takut ada teroris merangkap bajak laut yang datang ke kelas mereka, mereka tahu pria itu berpenampilan seperti itu karena mengikuti gaya seorang aktor disalah satu anime favoritnya yang kebetulan sama dengan namanya, namum yang membuat mereka horror karena tak biasanya pria itu datang tepat waktu.

Brak

"KIAMAT!, INI PASTI KIAMAT!" teriak Kyuubi sambil berdiri, kemudian menggebrak meja dan menunjuk-nunjuk orang di depan kelas tak sopan.

Kejadian itu sontak membuat teman sekelasnya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Berhentilah bersikap konyol Kyuubi Namikaze!" kata pria itu sambil mengerakkan jari telunjuknya kekiri dan kekanan yang diketahui bernama Kakashi Hatake. Kyuubi pun duduk kembai ke kursinya dengan tenang.

"Ini beneran Sensei?" tanya Shukaku tak percaya dan mendapat anggukan kepala dari semua teman sekelasnya.

"Apa salah jika aku datang tepat waktu?" tanya Kakashi heran ketika melihat semua muridnya shock dan tak mempercayai kedatangannya.

Oke, siapa yang tidak shock jika melihat seorang Sensei yang biasanya datang terlambat kemudian datang tepat waktu, apa Senseinya terbentur sesuatu, atau sebentar lagi akan kiamat seperti yang dikatakan Kyuubi.

Ehem

Kakashi berdehem untuk mendapat perhatian dari muridnya, "Kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari Kirigakure." kata Kakashi yang membuat kelas heboh kembali.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan Sensei?"

"Cakep tidak?"

"Uke atau seme?"

Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lainnya yang membuat Kakashi pusing. "bisa kalian diam?"

kata Kakashi pelan sambil memicingkan sebelah matanya, "Pintar!" kata Kakashi kemudian setelah melihat anak didiknya diam, oke lebih tepatnya ketakutan dan meneguk air liur mereka masing-masing termasuk author.

"Kau yang diluar!" kata Kakashi sambil melihat pintu kelas yang ditutup, "Silahkan masuk!" tambahnya.

Kriet

Pintu dibuka oleh seorang pria berambut panjang dikuncir, bermata onix dan memiliki tanda lahir seperti keriput disekitar hidungnya yang membuatnya makin terlihat tampan. Tatapan mata pria itu langsung tertuju pada pria yang duduk di kursi bagian belakang dekat jendela, berambut orange kemerahan, bermata ruby yang juga sedang menatap dirinya.

"KERIPUT! / RUBAH!." teriak Kyuubi dan Itachi bersamaan sambil saling menunjuk dan mendapat tatapan bingung dari semua teman mereka.

"Apakah kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Kakashi yang di sambut anggukan dari seluruh muridnya.

"Tidak! / Iya!" jawab mereka berdua bersamaan dengan jawaban yang berbeda.

"Oke, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah Kakashi pada Itachi yang tak mau mendengar perdebatan ItaKyuu.

"Namaku Itachi, Itachi Uchiha," kata Itachi sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku pindahan dari Kiri Internasional High School."lanjut Itachi kemudian.

Deg

Entah kenapa saat mendengar nama itu dada Kyuubi berdetak kencang dan diapun tanpa sadar menggenggam liontin didadanya yang tersembunyi di balik bajunya.

"Apakah ada pertanyaan?" tanya Kakashi pada anak didiknya.

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Berapa nomer HPmu?"

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

"Maukah kau jadi semeku?"

"Cukup!" kata Kakashi menghentikan pertanyaan konyol para muridnya, "Tanya jawabnya kalian lanjutkan nanti saat istirahat," katanya melanjutkan, "Kau Itachi!" kata Kakashi sambil melihat Itachi yang berdiri disampingnya, "Duduklah di sebelah Namikaze Kyuubi, orang yang kau panggil Rubah tadi!" Perintahnya kemudian

Deg

Dada Itachi berdetak dengan cepat saat mendengar nama itu dan tanpa sadar diapun memegang liontin didadanya yang tersembunyi di balik bajunya.

"JANGAN SEENAKNYA SENSEI!" teriak Kyuubi emosi, "KENAPA KAU MENYURUH KERIPUT ITU DUDUK DI SEBELAHKU?" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk kearah Itachi, "AKU TIDAK MAU!"

"Itachi tetap duduk disampingmu!" kata Kakashi, "Tidak. Ada. Penolakan!" katanya kemudian, matanya memicing tajam melihat Kyuubi.

Glek

Kyuubi pun meneguk ludahnya secara paksa "Baik Sensei!" katanya tanpa ada keiklasan.

'Kenapa dengan rubah itu?' tanya Itachi dalam hati melihat Kyuubi yang ketakutan.

"Itachi, silahkan duduk!" kata Kakashi membangunkan Itachi dari lamunannya.

"Ha'ik!" Kata Itachi kemudian berjalan menuju tempat duduknya disebelah Kyuubi.

Kyuubi dan Itachi pun hanya saling melirik begitu Itachi duduk dibangkunya, lalu merekapun terdiam ketika mendengar perkataan Kakashi.

"Oke pelajaran kita mulai!" Kakashi pun memulai pelajaran dikelas yang sempat gaduh itu.

.

.

.

Jam Istirahat

Sebagian dari penghuni kelas berlarian menuju kantin, ada juga yang masih duduk di dalam kelas.

"MINGGIR!" teriak Kyuubi pada Itachi yang masih duduk di bangkunya.

Itachi pun memberikan jalan pada Kyuubi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, namun pandangannya masih tertuju pada Kyuubi yang melangkah pergi bersama ketiga temannya sampai mereka menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kyuubi?" tanya Nagato langsung yang mengembalikan konsentrasi Itachi pada dunia nyata.

"Kami kemaren tak sengaja bertemu dan bertengkar mulut di Konoha Grand Center!" kata Itachi sambil memandang Nagato, "Apa ada masalah dengan itu?" tanya Itachi kemudian.

"Tidak!" jawab Nagato, "Maukah kau bergabung dalam genk ku?"

"Genk?" tanya Itachi heran.

"Ya, genk Akatsuki!" jawab Sasori yang berada di samping Nagato, "Genk populer di sekolah ini." katanya kemudian

"Aku tidak tertarik!" jawab Itachi.

"Kau yakin tidak tertarik un?" tanya Deidara, "Pesaing terberat genk kita adalah genk Bijuu dengan Kyuubi sebagai anggotanya un!"

Mendengar nama Kyuubi disebut Itachipun mulai tertarik, "Apa genk kalian sering adu jotos?" tanyanya.

"Tidak un!" kata Deidara "Kami mengadakan lomba Triatlon tiap tahun, pemenang lomba itu akan disegani oleh para siswa disini un!"

"Triatlon?" heran Itachi, "Bukannya dalam menentukan kekuasaan suatu genk diadakan adu jotos? kenapa disini Triatlon?" apa dia salah dengar?

"Itu semua karena Kakashi sensei," jawab Nagato, "Awalnya kami tak suka, tapi saat pertandingan dimulai kami menikmatinya." jwabnya kemudian.

"Kakashi sensei?" tanya itachi heran. Apa hubungannya coba?

"Hal ini berawal saat kami kelas satu!" kata Sasori mulai menceritakan masa lalu

_**Flash back on**_

_Genk Akatsuki dan Genk Bijuu saling baku hantam di lapangan upacara, hal ini di picu oleh Shukaku yang tidak terima baju seragamnya tersiram jus apokat yang diminum Nagato saat dia terpeleset. _

_Dua genk besar di sekolah itu tidak ada yang mau mengalah dan kejadian sepele yang berakhir dengan baku hantam ini sering terjadi hampir disetiap hari, mereka sudah diperingatkan, diberi hukuman bahkan di skror pun masih saja mengulangi baku hantam. Guru dan murid disitu seakan sudah terbiasa melihat hal itu._

_"BERHENTI!" suara bariton yang melengking menginterupsi baku hantam yang berat sebelah itu, karena genk Bijuu beranggotakan 4 orang, sedangkan genk Akatsuki beranggotakan 3 orang._

_"Kenapa sensei?" tanya dua genk itu serempak._

_"Harus berapa kali kami bilang, jangan berantem di sekolah!" tanya Kakashi._

_"Dia yang mulai?" jawab mereka kompak sambil menunjuk lawan mereka masing-masing._

_'Selalu saja seperti ini!' batin Kakashi bingung, 'Kenapa mereka tidak ada yang mau mengalah?' batinnya kemudian dan sebuah ide pun terlintas dalam pikirannya._

_'Kenapa sensei terlihat mengerikan?' batin mereka kompak._

_"Bagaimana jika kalian semua melawan aku, jika kalian menang terserah apa yang akan kalian lakukan di sekolah ini, tapi..." kata Kakashi memotong perkataannya._

_"Tapi apa sensei?" tanya mereka kompak. Kenapa mereka selalu kompak? batin mereka sweat drop._

_"Tapi jika aku yang menang, mulai sekarang sampai kalian lulus tidak ada acara adu jotos dan tiap tahunnya kalian melakukan lomba triatlon."_

_"Sensei yakin mau melawan kami ber-7?" tanya Shukaku yang di anggukkan oleh mereka semua._

_"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Kakashi santai._

_"SERANG!" Kyuubi pun tiba-tiba langsung berseru dan mereka ber-7 pun langsung menyerang Kakashi dari segala arah._

_Kakashi tampak tenang dan mengambil kuda-kuda menghadapi serangan murid-muridnya, dia tidak banyak bergerak dan selalu bisa menangkis tiap serangan dari mereka. Pukulan, tendangan, sikutan dari segala arah ditangkis dengan mudah tanpa kesulitan sama sekali._

_Tiga puluh menit berlalu para murid pun nampak kelelahan dan tumbang dengan sendirinya, 'SIAL!' rutuk mereka dalam hati dan menatap Kakashi horror karena dia tampak tidak kelelahan sedikitpun._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Begitulah kejadiannya!" kata Sasori mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Karena itu kami tidak pernah lagi adu jotos un!" kata Deidara, "Kami pun sampai sekarang masih merasa takut pada Kakashi sensei un!" sambung Deidara kemudian.

'Pantas saja Kyuubi terlihat takut pada Kakashi sensei' batin Itachi 'Ohya, ada yang aneh!' batinnya "Kenapa kau duduk di samping Shukaku?" tanya Itachi heran sambil menunjuk pada Nagato.

"Itu karena disuruh Kakashi sensei, kami berdua para ketua Akatsuki maupun Bijuu harus duduk bersama."kata Nagato menjelaskan.

**Minae Cute**

Sepulang sekolah Itachi mengendarai mobil sportnya dengan kencang, dia sudah berjanji untuk mengantar kaa-sannya ke supermarket sepulang sekolah.

_Trrrt Trrrt Trrrt_

_Tiba-tiba HPnya bergetar, Itachipun mengambil HPnya, dia tampak kehilangan fokus mengemudi dan tak mengetahui ada seorang pemuda sedang menyebrang jalan._

_Di sisi lain Kyuubi tampak asyik bersenandung kecil dengan Ipodnya, tanpa melihat kiri-kanan dia langsung menyebrang dan tak menyadari ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang kearahnya._

_Itachi yang menyadari ada orang yang menyebrang segera berusaha mengerem mobilnya dan membunyikan klakson._

_Ckiiiit_

_TINNNN _

_TINNNN_

_TINNNN_

_Kyuubi yang baru menyadari ada mobil yang hampir menabrak dirinya langsung bertindak cepat dan loncat menghindari mobil itu._

_JDUK_

_Malang bagi Kyuubi, setelah dia berhasil menghindari mobil itu, akibat dia kurang perhitungan dalam melompat, akhirnya diapun berguling-guling di aspal, kemudian kepalanya terbentur trotoar dengan keras dan mengeluarkan banyak darah._

_Itachi yang telah berhasil mengerem mobil langsung berlari menuju Kyuubi. Dia membalikkan tubuh Kyuubi dan terkejut ketika melihat Kyuubilah yang celaka dengan darah yang mengalir deras melalui kepalanya._

_"Kitsune!" kata Itachi setelah melihat liontin kalung yang dipakai Kyuubi._

_Itachi segera menggendong Kyuubi dan memasukkannya perlahan kemobil dan melaju cepat menuju rumah sakit, sambil sesekali melihat kearah Kyuubi._

**TBC**

Patuhi tata tertib lalu lintas dan jangan menerima telpon saat sedang berkendara mobil/montor dan jangan mendengarkan lagu saat sedang menyebrang jalan.

Jadi ingat layanan masyarakat di salah satu stasiun TV.

Saatnya baca review dan ucapan terima kasih.

**. Miss Ara Nightmare : **Makasih sudah review, nge-fave, dan menyukai fanfic abal ini. Sudah di lanjut, moga suka.

**. Arum Junnie : **Makasih sudah review, saya menulis film Noah band karena film itu yang lagi liris bulan ini, dan tentang judul Putra tidur akan diketahui chapter depan.

**. Nitachi-chan Lover Itachi : **Makasih sudah nge-fave

**. Vipris : **Makasih sudah nge-twit

Dan author juga ngucapin makasih pada para Silent Reader yang mau membaca fanfic yang jelek ini.

Akhir kata

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE**

**R**

**n **

**R**


	3. Chapter 3 : Liontin Kitsune dan Gagak

3 Desember 2013

**Summary : **Kyuubi mengalami koma, kapankah dia bangun? ingatan apakah yang di ingat Itachi saat melihat liontin Kyuubi? tantangan konyol apakah yang disepakati genk Bijuu dan Akatsuki? ikutin kisahnya jika ingin tahu...

.

.

**Putra Tidur**

**Disc : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Pairing : ItaKyuu**

**Rated : T**

**Warn : Yaoi, BL, bahasa amburadul, tidak sesuai EYD**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3 : Liontin Kitsune dan Gagak**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rumah Sakit Konoha

"SUSTER TOLONG!" ucap Itachi panik sambil berlari dengan menggendong Kyuubi yang tak sadarkan diri setibanya di IGD.

Para Suster segera menghampiri Itachi dan membawa Kyuubi menuju ruang operasi.

Di luar ruang Operasi Itachi menghubungi keluarganya dan keluarga Kyuubi.

Beberapa saat kemudian keluarga Kyuubi dan Itachi tiba di RS dan langsung menemui Itachi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyuubi?" tanya Kushina Ibu Kyuubi khawatir.

"Masih di ruang Operasi," jawab Itachi, "Kritis!" lanjutnya lirih.

"Bagaimana bisa terjadi?" tanya Minato ayah Kyuubi

"Tadi Kyuubi melompat menghindari mobil yang saya kendarai, kemudian dia berguling-guling ke aspal dan kepalanya terbentur trotoar dengan keras." jawab Itachi, "Saya yang salah, sehingga Kyuubi seperti ini," sambung Itachi menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Mikoto menghampiri putra sulungnya dan mengusap bahu Itachi menenangkan. Sementara Fugaku hanya bisa duduk disamping putranya, tidak banyak berbicara. Di sisi lain, Sasuke menenangkan Naruto yang tampak kalut.

"Kau tidak salah, ini murni kecelakaan." kata Minato kemudian.

.

.

3 jam kemudian

Tampak dua keluarga yang cemas menunggu berakhirnya operasi Kyuubi, mereka tampak tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing hingga lampu ruang operasi mati tanda operasi telah selesai.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan Kyuubi?" tanya Minato pada dokter yang keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Dia sudah terbebas dari masa kritis, namun, " kata dokter Kabuto memotong perkataannya.

"Namun apa dokter?" tanya Kushina panik.

"Kemungkinan besar Kyuubi mengalami koma dan amnesia." kata Kabuto, "Tapi kepastian amnesianya baru bisa diketahui saat Kyuubi sadar nanti." sambungnya kemudian.

BRUK

Kushina pingsan saat mendengar perkataan Kabuto dan dilarikan ke ruang inap.

"KYUUNII!" teriak Naruto dan menangis hiteris dan terjatuh dipelukan Sasuke.

Sementara Itachi syock, merasa bersalah atas kejadian ini, rohnya seakan pergi entah kemana meninggalkan raganya.

**Minae Cute**

Depan ruang Kyuubi

"Kenapa kalian kemari?" tanya Sanbi pada para genk Akatsuki yang juga ingin membesuk Kyuubi.

Shukaku yang mendengar ucapan Sanbi pun menoleh.

Mata Nagato dan Shukaku bertemu dan ingatan mereka memutar pada kejadian istirahat tadi

_**Flash back on**_

_"Itu karena Kakashi sensei, kami berdua para ketua Akatsuki dan Bijuu harus duduk bersama."kata Nagato._

_"Aneh!" jawab Itachi singkat._

_"Katanya sech untuk gencatan senjata,"Kata Nagato, "Shukaku sebenernya baik kok, ya walaupun agak kasar."lanjut Nagato tersipu akan ucapannya sendiri, tidak menyadari orang yang dibicarakan berada di belakangnya._

_"Ho!" ucap Kyuubi singkat, "Nampaknya ada yang naksir Shukaku nech!"lanjutnya kemudian sambil menyikut Shukaku yang memandang Nagato dari belakang tanpa berkedip._

_Reflek Nagato menoleh dan berpandangan dengan Shukaku yang menatapnya._

_EHEM_

_"Berhentilah berdrama roman picisan dan mari kita mulai pelajarannya." Ucap Yamato sensei setelah berdehem, 'Kenapa dari tadi aku menemukan drama percintaan?' batin Yamato bingung karena saat di kelas sebelumnya terdapat drama percintaan SasuNaru._

_Nagato dan Shukaku tampak salah tingkah dan kemudian duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing._

_DEG _

_DEG_

_DEG_

_'Sial' rutuk mereka dalam hati dengan degupan jantung yang semakin kencang._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Kenapa kalian melamun?"tanya Sasori bingung melihat para ketua genk saling melamun.

"Kami kesini membesuk Kyuubi,"jawab Nagato, "Meskipun kita dari genk yang bebeda, tetap saja kita teman." sambungnya saat melihat Shukaku mengernyit.

"Mari kita masuk!" ajak Shukaku akhirnya.

.

.

Didalam ruang inap Kyuubi

Kriet

Pintu ruang Kyuubi dibuka.

Terlihatlah Itachi yang sedang menangis di kursi samping ranjang Kyuubi dengan tangan kanan mengelus pelan rambut Kyuubi dan tangan kiri memegang dua kalung berliontin kitsune rubah orange berekor sembilan bermata ruby dan gagak hitam bermata onix, Itachi tampak tak mengetahui ada 6 orang yang masuk ruangan itu.

"Gagak!" ucap Shukaku tiba-tiba saat melihat dua liontin yang dipegang Itachi dan mendapati tatapan syock dari Itachi.

'Gagak' beo kelima orang yang tak mengerti arti gagak sebenarnya.

"Kau benar-benar gagaknya kitsune?"tanya Shukaku kemudian.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Itachi yang tersadar dari syocknya.

"Kejadiannya berawal saat kami kelas 6 SD," ucap Shukaku memulai ceritanya

_**Flashback on**_

_Atap sekolah_

_Terlihat dua orang bocah kelas enam sedang bersandar di pagar pembatas atap melepas lelah setelah olahraga. _

_"Kyuu, maukah kau jadi pacarku?" ucap Shukaku dengan degupan jantungnya, "Aku sudah mencintaimu dari pertama kita jumpa." lanjutnya kemudian._

_"Maaf Shuu, aku sudah punya pacar," jawab Kyuubi merasa bersalah, "kami akan menikah saat dewasa nanti." lanjutnya._

_"Siapa?" tanya Shukaku heran, "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu dekat dengan cewek maupun cowok lain!" jawab Shukaku menegaskan._

_"Gagak," jawab Kyuubi sambil memperlihatkan kalung berliontin gagak, "Kami saling berjanji untuk menikah." _

_"Gagak?" tanya Shukaku bingung._

_"Ya, pacarku. Seperti halnya aku yang memakai kalung berliontin gagak dia juga memakai kalung berliontin kitsune," jawab Kyuubi, "Kami berpisah saat kami berumur 3 tahun." lanjutnya._

_"Dan kau masih mencintainya?" tanya Shukaku tak percaya._

_"Masih." jawab Kyuubi singkat._

_**end of flasback**_

"Aku masih tak percaya sampai sekarangpun Kyuubi masih mencintai si gagak." kata Shukaku mengakhiri ceritanya.

Klontang

HP Nagato terjatuh dari tangannya, "Maaf tanganku licin." ucap Nagato saat semua mata mengacu padanya minus Kyuubi yang koma.

"Kau masih menyukai Kyuubi?" tanya Itachi menatap intens Shukaku.

"Tidak," jawab Shukaku singkat, "Hatiku sudah tertawan oleh orang lain." ucapnya kemudian sambil menatap Nagato.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa berjanji untuk menikah un," tanya Deidara pada Itachi penasaran.

"Kejadian itu terjadi saat usia kami 3 tahun." ucap Itachi membuka ingatannya,

_**Flashback on**_

_Terlihat dua bocah berusia tiga tahun tampak melihat langit senja di bukit belakang sekolah sambil berbaring di bawah pohon apel, bocah berambut orange kemerahan berbaring di dada bocah berambut hitam yang mengelus surai orangenya dan sesekali mengecup puncak kepalanya._

_"Kyuu, ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu." kata Itachi singkat_

_"APAAAAA?!" teriak Kyuubi sambil duduk di rerumputan._

_"Jangan lebay Kyuu." ucap Itachi ikut duduk dan geleng-geleng kepala._

_"Gomen," ucap Kyuubi nyengir kuda, "Aku mengikuti sinetron dari Indonesia yang sering ditonton Kasan." lanjutnya_

_Cup_

_Itachi mengecup bibir Kyuubi sekilas._

_"Kau tampak manis Kyuu." ucap Itachi kemudian._

_"Kenapa hari ini terakhir kita bertemu?" tanya Kyuubi dengan semburat pink wajahnya._

_"Besok keluargaku ke Kiri," ucap Itachi, "Ayahku bekerja disana menjadi Direktur kepala cabang perusaahan kakek Madara." lanjut Itachi_

_"Kyuu ikut," rengek Kyuubi, "Kyuu gak mau pisah dengan Tachi." ucapnya sambil memeluk Itachi._

_"Kyuu," Itachi pun mengangkat wajah Kyuubi dan mencium bibir kyuubi mesra, "Apa kau yakin akan sanggup meninggalkan keluargamu?" tanya Itachi setelah melepas ciumannya dan menjilat-jilat bibir Kyuubi._

_"Kyuu gak sanggup," jawab Kyuubi sambil mendongakkan kepala saat lidah itachi berpindah ke lehernya dan menghisapnya dengan kuat, "Ennnnhhhh,, tachiiiiiiiii." desah Kyuubi kemudian._

_"Aku pun sama Kyuu," jawab Itachi menyudahi aktifitasnya, "Tak ada cara lain selain kita berpisah Kyuu." lanjutnya yang juga tak rela meninggalkan Kitsunenya._

_Hiks_

_Hiks_

_Hiks_

_Kyuubi tak kuasa untuk menangis "Tachiiiii," Kyuubi memeluk Itachi erat tak rela ditinggalkan Gagaknya._

_"Tenang Kyuu," Itachi menenangkan Kyuubi dengan mengelus pundaknya dan membalas pelukan Kyuubi tak kalah erat, "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." kata Itachi melepas pelukannya saat Kyuu sudah tenang dan merogoh sakunya memperlihatkan dua liontin kitsune dan gagak._

_"Ummm!" Kyuubi pun mengambil liontin berbentuk kitsune, "Kyuu suka kitsune," kata Kyuubi girang._

_"Kyuu, kalung berliontin kitsune untukku agar Tachi slalu mengingat Kyuu," jelas Tachi, "Dan kalung berliontin gagak untukmu agar Kyuu slalu mengingat Tachi." jelasnya kemudian._

_mereka mulai memakaikan kalung tanpa banyak kata._

_"Kyuu maukah kau berjanji untuk menikah denganku saat kita dewasa nanti?" tanya Itachi memastikan._

_"Kyuu janji," jawab Kyuu singkat, "Tachi juga harus janji menikah dengan Kyuu saat kita besar nanti." kata Kyuubi ikut memastikan._

_"Yupz, Tachi janji akan menikah dengan Kyuu," jawab Itachi._

_Cuuuuuuuuuppppppppppp_

_Kyuubi pun mencium Itachi mesra._

_"Itachi janji ya tak akan melirik cewek ataupun cowok lain," ucap Kyuubi setelah melepas ciumannya. "Karena Kyuu janji tak akan melirik cewek ataupun cowok lain." sambung Kyuubi._

_"Iya Tachi janji tak akan melirik cewek ataupun cowok lain," jawab Itachi sambil memeluk Kyuubi, "Kyuu, mau menginap dirumah Tachi gak?" tanya Itachi kemudian._

_"Apa ShisuiNii dan YahikoNii menginap dirumah Tachi?" pertanyaan Kyuubi yang terlihat seperti pernyataan._

_"Yupz!" jawab Itachi singkat sambil menyeringai._

_"Hore!" sorak Kyuu riang. "Tapi setelah ini Kyuu tak bisa menginap di rumah Tachi lagi ya?" ucap Kyuubi yang sedih kembali._

_"Tenang Kyuu, suatu saat nanti kita akan tinggal bersama saat kita menikah." jawab Itachi menenangkan Kyuubi, "Yukz kita pulang!" ajak Itachi._

_"Gendong!" pinta Kyuubi manja._

_Itachi pun mengendong Kyuubi dan berjalan menuju rumahnya, mereka tampak saling bersenda gurau sepanjang perjalanan._

_**Flashback off**_

"Begitulah ceritanya." kata Itachi mengakhiri ceritanya.

Para pendengarpun noseblend berjamaah membayangkan dua bocah berusia tiga tahun berpelukan, berciuman dan menandai pasangannya, 'Dewasa sebelum waktunya' batin mereka berenam kompak.

"Hai kalian masih hidup?" tanya Itachi sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Masih!" jawab mereka bersamaan sambil menyumpal hidung mereka dengan tissu yang entah datang darimana.

"Keluarga Kyuubi kemana?" tanya Saiken yang menyadari keluarga Kyuubi tidak ada.

"Mereka ku minta pulang," jawab Itachi, "Aku ingin berduaan dengan Kyuubi." lanjutnya.

"Oke, karena hari sudah malam kami akan pulang dulu." pamit Shukaku mewakili.

"Yupz," jawab Itachi singkat, "hati-hati dijalan." sambungnya.

"Yupz!" jawab mereka berenam kompak.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah teman ItaKyuu pergi

"Kapan kita melakukan 'Itu' Kyuu?" tanya Itachi sambil mengecup puncak kepala Kyuubi dan mengingat sesuatu,

_**Flashback on**_

_Di kamar Itachi sepulang dari bukit belakang sekolah_

_"Aaaaacccccccchhhhh, Ennnnnnnhhhhh, teruuuuussss, Ouuuuuch"_

_"Ennnnnnnnnnnhhhhhhh, kau sempit ouccch"_

_"Herdeeeeerrrrrrrr, Faaaaaaassster"_

_"Yeeeeeessssss my loveeed"_

_"Oooooouuuuuuchhhh yesssss, Ooooucccchhhh Noooooo"_

_"Eeeeennnhhh"_

_"Ceeeepaaat, Aku haaaammmpir saaaaaammmmpaiiiii"_

_"Yaaaaa, keluuuarrrkaaaan bersaaamaa"_

_Beberapa menit kemudian mereka saling menyebut nama masing-masing dan mengeluarkan hasrat mereka. Peluh menetes di seluruh badan mereka dan tubuh saling bertindihan dengan kissmark tersebar dimana-mana._

_"Tachi, kapan kita melakukan itu?" tanya Kyuubi pada Tachi yang ada disampingnya. _

_Mereka berdua telah selesai melihat video live yaoi Shisui sepupu Itachi. Bermula ketika Itachi mendengar suara aneh di kamar Shisui setiap mengajak Yahiko menginap di rumahnya. Daripada mati penasaran Itachi pun nekat memasang kamera cctv di kamar yang selalu Shisui pake saat menginap, alhasil beginilah aktifitas ItaKyuu saat Shishui dan Yahiko datang._

_"Aku juga mau melakukan itu Kyuu," kata Itachi mupeng, "Tapi kita masih kecil, aku gak mau nyakitin Kyuu." jawab Itachi yang sebenarnya gak iklas namun masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang Kyuubi._

_"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan itu saat kita bertemu nanti?" tanya Kyuubi kemudian._

_"iya, aku janji Kyuu!" jawab Itachi, "Kyuu bagaimana kalau sekarang kita make out adja." rayu tachi manja._

_"Yupz!" jawab Kyuubi singkat._

_"Ayo Kyuu kita buka baju," ajak Itachi sambil membuka kaosnya disaat Kyuubi juga membuka kaos yang di pakainya._

_Itachi pun menindih Kyuubi, kemudian melumat bibir Kyuubi agresif._

_"ennnhhhhh" desah Kyuubi._

_Itachi menjilat bibir Kyuubi untuk meminta akses masuk di goa hangat Kyuubi dan dipersilahlahkan. Itachi menjilat barisan gigi putih Kyuubi dan mengajak lidahnya untuk berperang._

_"eeeennnnhhhhh, hhhhmmmmmmm" desah Kyuubi dengan saliva mereka berdua yang mengalir dari bibir Kyuubi menuju lehernya, Itachi menjilatnya dan mulai berperang lidah lagi._

_Tangan merekapun saling meraba lekuk tubuh pasangannya yang dapat diraba dan terjankau oleh tangan mereka. Puas dengan bibir Kyuubi, Itachi mulai menandai leher dan dada Kyuubi begitu pun sebaliknya hingga tubuh mereka berdua penuh dengan kissmark._

_Bocah berumur 3 Tahun pun bisa dewasa sebelum waktunya jika ada faktor yang mendukung. Siapakah yang patut disalahkan atas kejadian ini? ItaKyuu yang mempunyai rasa ingin tahu yang besar? ataukah ShiYahi yang melakukan hal mesum tak tahu tempat dan tak menyadari adanya kamera berbentuk seperti kancing baju bocah berusia tiga tahun yang berada di sarang cinta mereka? Tanya Nae pada para readers yang membaca._

_Oke, kegiatan mereka Nae off adja biar gag pada noseblend._

_Di lempari readers pake batu._

_Aaaaaammmmmmmmmppppppuuuuuunnnnnn teriak Nae lebaaaaayyyyyy sambil lari mengelilingi lapangan menghindari batu yang dilempar readers._

_**Flashback Off**_

"Untung saja mereka tak mendengar flasback yang ini!" Kata Itachi sambil tertawa gaje mengingat temannya tadi noseblend hanya karena mendengar ItaKyuu berciuman, "Mungkin mereka akan mati kehabisan darah!" ucap Itachi berpikir jika mereka berenam mendengar make out ItaKyuu.

**Minae Cute**

Tempat parkir Rumah Sakit

"Gila bisa-bisanya mereka saling berciuman saat berumur 3 tahun!" Umpat Shukaku yang di setujui oleh mereka berlima.

"Padahal aku belum sama sekali!" Umpat Nagato yang juga disetujui oleh mereka berlima.

"Hmmmm, masak kita yang kelas 12 SMA kalah dengan mereka sewaktu berumur 3 tahun." Umpat Sasori yang disetujui oleh mereka berlima.

"Sebelum lulus nanti aku mau punya pacar un!" Kata Deidara sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan keudara dan diikuti oleh mereka berlima.

"Bagaimana jika Kita bertaruh siapa yang cepat mendapat pasangan?" tanya Saiken menantang.

"Dan yang kalah harus mau jadi pembantu selama satu minggu!" seru Sanbi kemudian.

Mereka berenampun saling berpandangan dan kemudian, "YOSH, AKU SETUJU." ucap mereka berenam kompak dan saling mengadu kepalan tangan, tanda menyetujui permainan gila mereka.

Kapankah Kyuubi akan tersadar dari komanya? Kapankah Itachi dan Kyuubi dapat melakukan itu? Dan siapakah pemenang perlombaan konyol tentang mendapatkan pasangan? tunggu saja kisah mereka selanjutnya.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Oke maafin piktor Nae yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Apakaah masih pantas disebut rated T?

Nae tunggu jawaban readers.

.

.

Oke, saatnya balas review beserta ucapan trimakasih yang di bantu oleh ItaKyuu

Itachi : "**Kyuubi TheDemonFox** nyuruh lanjut n salam kenal"

Nae : "Ini dah lanjut, salam kenal juga n makasih."

Kyuubi : "**Miss Ara Nightmare **bilang fict ini keren, tapi sayang pendek n minta chap depan di panjangin." kata Kyuubi gak iklas, "fict jelek gini dibilang keren!" kata Kyuu lirih.

Nae : "Makasih dah bilang fict Nae keren dan cerita Nae emanx konsepnya gini jadi pendek dech. Nie dah Nae coba panjangin dikit."

Kyuubi : "Bilang adja lho gag bisa bikin cerita panjang, pake acara bilang konsep segala."

Nae : "Jangan buka kartu Kyuu."

Itachi : "**Azurra Deva **tanya belum masuk ke inti problem ya? dan nyuruh lanjut fictnya.

Nae : "Ini sudah mulai masu ke inti cerita dengan tambahan problem gaje n ini dah dilanjut, makasih."

Kyuubi : "kenapa problemnya ditambah?" bakalan nambah lama nie syootingnya

Nae : "Pemain yang lain juga berhak dapetin alur cerita Kyuu, gak cuuma kamu n Tachi adja."

SasuNaru : "Kenapa kami munculnya bentar doanx?" tanya SasuNaru gak iklas dimunculin bentar doanx n tiba2 datang tanpa diundang.

Nae : " Karena di konsep kaian hanya muncul segitu, tenang saja besok kalian muncul lagi."

SasuNaru : " Oke!"' jawab mereka singkat kemudian menghilang entah kemana.

ItaKyuuNae : "Dasar anak-anak!" geleng-geleng kepala.

Itachi : "**Ema Namikaze **maforitin fict ini."

Nae : "Makasih. Oke sekian dulu perjumpaan kita n RnR plissss."

.

.

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**PLEASE**

**R**

**n**

**R**


	4. Chapter 4 : Semua Menggila

9 Desember 2013

**Summary : **Bagaimanakah hubungan SasuNaru? Apa yang dilakukan oleh Bijuu dan Akatsuki dalam menjalankan tantangan konyol mereka? Apakah yang terjadi ketika Kyuubi bangun dari koma? kita ikuti saja kisah mereka..

.

.

**Putra Tidur**

**Disc : Masashi Khisimoto**

**Pair : ItaKyuu**

**Rating : T (untuk sementara)**

**Warn : BL, Yaoi, non-EYD, Lime nyempil, miss typo**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : Semua Menggila**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu kemudian

Kamar inap Kyuubi

Itachi terus menemani Kyuubi yang masih terbaring dalam komanya, setiap malam hanya dia yang berada disisi Kyuubi. Apakah kalian berpikir keluarga Kyuubi tidak mau menemaninya? Buang jauh-jauh pikiran itu, karena Itachi sendirilah yang meminta untuk berdua dengan Kyuubi saat malam tiba.

"Kyuu, kapan kau bangun?" tanya Tachi mengelus surai orange kemerahan Kyuubi pelan.

"..." tak terdengar jawaban dari Kyuubi.

"Aku merindukanmu Kitsune!" ucap Itachi sambil mengecup puncak kepala Kyuubi pelan.

"..."

"Walau aku juga merasa takut, " ucap Itachi lirih sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuubi pelan yang tidak ada selang infusnya, "Aku takut kau akan melupakanku saat terbangun nanti, Kyuu!" lanjutnya sambil mencium tangan Kyuubi mesra.

"..."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Itachi lirih.

"..." dan hanya keheningan malam yang menemaninya.

Nae hanya bisa bilang, 'Yang sabar ea, Tachi!'

**Minae cute**

Keesokan harinya

Konoha International Senior High School atau di singkat KISHS

"Kenapa dari tadi kau mengikutiku teme?" ucap Naruto pada orang disampingnya yang dari rumah sampai kelas selalu mengikutiya.

"Dasar Dobe!" ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Kenapa kau mengataiku?" ucap Naruto tak terima.

"Rumah kita bersebelahan dan kita juga sekelas, otomatis kita selalu telihat bersama, dan bukannya aku mengikutimu!" ucap Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Benar juga?" ucap Naruto sambil garuk-garuk kepala mengingat kebodohannya, "Ehehehehe," tawanya canggung dan hanya dibalas oleh gelengan kepala dari Sasuke.

Onix bertemu Safir

Tak terasa pandangan mereka saling bertemu mengingat kejadian yang dialami mereka.

_**Flash back on**_

_Hari minggu yang cerah keheningan pagi terganggu oleh,_

_" NARUTO, CEPAT BANGUN!" kata Khusina yang menggelegar merdu tepat didepan telingga anak bungsunya._

_Bruk_

_"Itaii!" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus pantatnya yang telah sukses mencium lantai dengan tidak elitnya setelah mendengar suara merdu Ka-san tersayangnya, "Inikah hari minggu, Ka-chan!" gerutu Naruto._

_"Hari ini ada tamu spesial, kau mandi dan bergegaslah turun menemui tamu." ucap Khusina mutlak._

_._

_._

_Beberapa saat kemudian, diruang tamu Namikaze_

_"Naruto sini!" perintah Khusina pada anak bunggsunya,"Kenalkan itu Ji-san Fugaku, Ba-chan Mikoto dan Sasuke anak bungsunya yang seumuran denganmu, mereka dulu adalah tetangga kita sebelum pindah ke Kiri dan sekarang mereka kembali menjadi tetangga kita." ucap Khusina setelah Naruto dan menunjuk-nunjuk orang yang dienalkannya._

_"Naruto, salam kenal." ucapnya sambil menudukkan kepala dan dibalas oleh tamu mereka._

_"Mana Kyuubi?" tanya Mikoto yang tidak melihat Kyuubi._

_"Dia di KGC (Konoha Grand Center)," jawab Minato singkat, "Lalu Itachi?" tanyanya kemudian yang tidak melihat Itachi._

_"Dia juga disana!" jawab Fugaku singkat._

_Kushina dan Mikoto saling berpandangan dengan aura aneh disekeliling mereka membuat semua yang ada disana merinding, "LEMON!" ucap mereka kompak, membayangkan ItaKyuu akan lemonan. _

_Oke, rupanya janji yang diucapkan ItaKyuu saat mereka berusia 3 tahun telah diketahui oleh KhusiMiko yang kebetulan tak sengaja mendengarnya saat ingin mengajak makan siang mereka berdua. Lalu kenapa KhusiMiko tak melarang kedua anaknya melakukan make out? Oh rupanya mereka berdua merupakan Fujoshi tingkat akut yang malah merekam adegan hot anaknya dari celah pintu yang terbuka dengan kamera yang entah dapat darimana dan darah dari hidung yang mengalir._

_Nae hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, 'Dasar Fujoshi' dan ikut merekam adengan itu bersama KhusiMiko._

_Back to story,_

_"Ka-san, Naru juga mau lemon!" ucap Naruto yang tak mengetahui maksud lemon yang diteriakkan KhusiMiko._

_KhusiMiko saling bertatapan dan pandangan mereka tertuju pada SasuNaru secara bergantian hingga,_

_Crrrrroooooooootttttttttttt_

_Tiba-tiba darah mengalir deras dari hidung mereka berdua, dan hanya ditanggapi oleh kepanikan dari Naruto dan gelengan kepala dari FugaMinaSasu 'Dasar Fujoshi' batin mereka bertiga._

_'Naruto bersiaplah!' ucap Sasuke dalam hati sambil melihat Naruto dengan tatapan dan serigaian mesum andalannya._

_'Kenapa firasatku buruk saat Sasuke menatapku' batin Naruto merinding ngeri._

_._

_._

_Keesokan harinya di kelas Naruto_

_"Anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru!" ucap Yamato guru Fisika sekaligus wali kelas dan hanya ditanggapi sorakan antusias dari para murid, "Kau masuklah!" perintah Yamato pada seseorang di balik pintu._

_Kriet_

_Terbukalah pintu kelas dan menampakkan pemuda tampan berambut raven pantat ayam, bermata onix dan bertubuh atletis menghampiri Yamato, para murid pun langsung terkesima dengan kehadiran pemuda itu kecuali Naruto yang asyik melamun melihat lapangan sekolah._

_Ehem_

_Dehem Yamato menyadarkan muridnya menuju dunia nyata, "Perkenalkan dirimu!" perintah Yamato pada pemuda itu._

_"Sasuke Uchiha." ucap pemuda itu singkat._

_Krik _

_Krik _

_Krik_

_"Hanya itu?" tanya Yamato dan hanya dibahas oleh anggukan singkat Sasuke, "Duduklah di sebelah Naruto , bocah berambut pirang itu!" perintah Yamato kemudian sambil menunjuk Naruto yang masih melamun._

_"Minggir Dobe!" ucap Sasuke sambil menoel Naruto._

_"KAU!" teriak Naruto kaget saat melihat Sasuke berada di depannya. _

_"Minggir aku mau duduk, Dobe!" ucap Sasuke lagi._

_"TEME!" teriak Naruto tak terima di panggil Dobe, langsung berdiri dan kakinya tersangkut di kursi membuatnya oleng dan,_

_Bruk_

_Cuuuuuuuuuuppppppppp_

_"KYAAAAAAAA! Yaoiiiiiiiii!" teriak para murid perempuan yang melihat adegan ciuaman live yaoi SasuNaru._

_Ehem_

_Dehem Yamato untuk menetralkan suasana kelas, namun untuk kali ini yang menyambutnya hanyalah hujan noseblend dari seluruh murid termasuk dirinya minus SasuNaru yang masih berciuman._

_**Flash back off**_

"Naruto!" ucap Sasuke setelah terbangun dari lamunannya, karena Naruto tidak menjawab dan masih menatapnya intens timbullah keusilan di benak Sasuke.

Cuuuuuuuuuuuuppppppp

Sasukepun melumat bibir Naruto yang masih melamun.

**Minae Cute**

Sebulan Kemudian

Lorong sekolah

Itachi merasa kepalanya semakin pusing karena melihat kelakuan genk Bijuu dan Akasuki yang makin menggila.

Oke, apakah Itachi lebay jika merasa pusing disaat Kyuubi masih koma selama sebulan, dia harus melihat genk Akatsuki dan Bijuu selama sebulan ini terus melakukan hal-hal diluar kebiasaan mereka. Dua genk yang biasanya tampak cool dan digilai oleh penggemar saat mereka melewatinya kini malah dijauhi oleh penggemar mereka yang merasa dua genk itu telah kesurupan.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Itachi saat melihat dua genx itu mengejar-mengejar penggemarnya dan meminta mereka untuk menjadi pacarnya, oke lebih tepat jika dibilang memaksa. "Apa yang kalian lakukan hah?" tanya Itachi kemudian dengan aura suram yang terpancar di tubuhnya hingga membuat merinding seluruh murid radius 3000 KM.

"Kami hanya mencari pacar." jawab Shukaku takut-takut.

"Untuk?" tanya Itachi dingin.

"Memenangkan taruhan." jawab Nagato.

"Konyol," ucap Itachi kemudian berjalan mendekati mereka dan mulai memasang-masangkan mereka dengan membuat ShuNaga, SasoDei dan SaikenSanbi bergandengan, "Sekarang kalian sudah berpasangankan?" tanya Itachi saat melihat tatapan aneh dari mereka, "Mulai sekarang kalian berpacaran, dan jangan mengejar-ngejar murid lain lagi!" perintah Itachi kemudian memasuki kelasnya.

Krik

Krik

Krik

Ketiga pasang itu masih bermuka cengo dengan tangan yang masih bergandengan.

Sret

Mereka pun melepas gandengan tangan pada pasangan masing-masing dan berlari menjauh,

Deg

Deg

Deg

'Kenapa jantungku berdetak begitu cepat?' tanya batin mereka bersamaan.

.

.

Di kelas Itachi

Pasangan baru kita yang telah dipasangkan Itachi seenaknya tampak berbuat hal konyol yang membuat Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya, 'Dasar pasangan aneh'. ucap Itachi dalam hati.

Mari kita tengok pasangan baru kita, dimulai dari SaikenSanbi.

Tep

Tangan SaiSan tak sengaja bersentuhan saat mereka hendak mengambil tipe-ex secara bersamaan, tatapan mereka pun langsung bertemu tanpa ada yang saling bicara begitu lama hingga,

Trak

Sret

Kedua tangan mereka yang saling bersentuhan dilempar Kakashi dengan kapur dan membuat mereka melepaskan tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Kerjakan soalya dengan tenang!" ucap Kakashi kemudian.

SasoDei

Sasori selalu memandang apapun yang dilakukan Deidara disertai dengan senyuman kecil, Deidara bukannya tak paham dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasori, namun dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, disatu sisi Deidara risih jika dipandangin secara terus menerus dan disisi lain entah kenapa dia merasa senang dilihat oleh Sasori.

"Danna, Dei tahu jika Dei cakep un," ucap Dei Narsis "Tapi jangan memandangi Dei seperti menelanjangi seperti itu un," ucap Dei tak suka, "Dan hapus iler mu itu, menjijikan un." ucap Dei sambil meringis jijik.

Slap

Sasoripun langsung menghapus ilernya begitu mendegar ucapan Deidara dan langsung memalingkan mukanya.

"Kalian berdua berhenti mengobrol!" kata Kakashi yang jalan menuju pasangan SasoDei

Dan pasangan terakhir kita ShukaNaga

ShukaNaga saling berpaling muka bila saling menatap mata, seolah kita tiada pernah saling berjumpa, kok jadi nyanyi? oke intinya ShukaNaga selalu berpaling saat tatapan mata mereka tak sengaja bertemu, entah siapa yang memulainya, yang pasti mereka selalu seperti itu disepanjang pelajaran berlangsung.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ha?" tanya Kakashi sarkastis saat melihat ShukaNaga yang masih melakukan hal aneh.

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa sensei!" ucap ShukaNaga bersamaan.

"Lanjutkan tugas kalian!" ucap Kakashi kemudian.

Teng tong teng tong

Bel berbunyi tanda jam istirahat dimulai murid-murid pun tampak mupeng ingin cepat keluar dari kelas, namun mereka masih sayang nyawa hingga menuggu Kakashi mengijinkan mereka keluar kelas.

"Baik anak-anak selesai tidak selesai tugasnya harap dikumpulkan," kata Kakashi yang mendapat gumaman kecewa dari muridnya, "Dan kau Itachi, kumpulkan tugas temanmu dan bawa ke ruanganku!" perintahnya kemudian dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Ha'i" ucap para murid yang duduk di bangkunya menunggu Itachi mengambil tugas mereka.

.

.

Ruang Guru

Kakashi melepas masker dan penutup matanya, kemudian berjalan mengendap menuju pria yang sedang sibuk menungging merogoh kolong meja mencari sesuatu yang tak menyadari keberadaannya.

Bruk

Kakashi langsung memeluk pria itu dari belakang, tangan kiri meremas juniornya, tangan kanan meremas nipplenya, menempelkan juniornya yang menegagang pada pantat pria itu dan meniup tengkuk pria itu.

"Aaaahhhhh, Kakashi sensei lep-pas!" perintah pria itu saat mengetahui dalang dibalik kenikmatannya.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya Yamato!" ucap Kakashi seductive yang merasakan pergerakan Yamato menggesek-gesekkan bagian bawah mereka.

"in-ni ma-siiiiihhhhh diiiiii ahhhhhhhh shhhhheeeeeee khhhhhooo laaaahhh." ucap Yamato sambil mendesah nikmat.

"Seperti aku peduli saja." ucap Kakashi sambil menarik dagu Yamato kebelakang dan melumat bibirnya mesra dan menuntut.

"Eeeennnnnhhhhhhh!" desah Yamato tertahan lumatan bibir Kakashi dengan posisi posisinya yang terlentang ditindih Kakashi dan kemeja terangkat keatas memperlihatkan nipplenya yang mengeras dalam cubitan-cubitan tangan kanan serta celana yang resletingnya terbuka memperlihatkan juniornya yang menegang sempurna dengan tangan kiri Kakashi yang bergerak maju mundur dengan tempo cepat.

"Kau menyukainya koi?" ucap Kakashi setelah melepaskan ciumannya dan melihat pandangan mata Yamato yang sayu dengan kabut napsu dan bibir yang menganga mengeluarkan liur yang tampak menggoda di mata Kakashi.

"Dasar!" kata Yamato sambil mendelik tajam, "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh." desahnya kemudian saat Kakashi meremas joniornya dan menarik nipplenya kencang.

"Itu hadiah untukmu sayang!" ucap Kakashi kemudian dan mengarahkan mulutnya pada junior Yamato yang dirasa mau mengeluarkan benihnya.

"KAKASHI!" teriak Yamato saat merasakan klimaknya dalam mulut Kakashi yang langsung ditelan.

"Giliranku Koi!" ucap Kakashi yang juniornya masih bersembunyi dalam celananya minta dimanja.

"Sini!" perintah Yamato sambil menurunkan resleting celana Kakashi.

Ehem

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi deheman yang membuat mereka berdua tampak syok dan mebelalakkan matanya.

"Setidaknya tutup pintu dengan benar dan kunci pintunya sensei!" ucap Itachi sarkastic, "Dan ini tugasnya Kakashi sensei." lanjutnya kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Brak

Terdengarlah suara pintu yang ditutup dari luar kencang mengakibatkan dua orang tersadar dari syocknya.

"Sudahku bilangkan ini masih disekolah!" ucap Yamato sambil merapikan kemeja dan celananya.

"Kau mau kemana koi?" ucap Kakashi panik.

"Ke kantin!" jawabnya singkat, "Dan jangan harap nanti malam aku akan memberikan jatah untukmu!" lanjutnya kemudian sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

Brak

Kini tinggallah Kakashi yang merana dengan junior yang masih menegang belum dimanja sama sekali, "Bagaimana nasibku?" ucapnya kemudian karena ucapan Yamato bukanlah isapan jempol semata.

Oke, sebelum Itachi ternyata Kyuubi pun juga pernah memergoki dua Guru mereka melakukan make out dengan kejadian yang serupa dan malam harinya Kakashi sama sekali tidak mendapatkan jatah dari Yamato meski dia sudah merayu dengan rayuan maut andalannya.

Nampaknya yang lebih pantas di takuti oleh para siswa KISHS adalah Yamato, karena bisa membuat Kakashi guru yang paling ditakuti seantero sekolah menggila.

poor Kakashi.

**Minae Cute**

Ruang Kyuubi

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya Itachi selalu menunggu Kyuubi dengan setia dan menceritakan semua kejadian yang dialaminya.

"Kyuu, para adik kita SasuNaru sudah berpacaran seminggu setelah kau koma," ucap Itachi memulai ceritanya, "Aku baru mengetahuinya saat aku memergoki mereka make out di kamar Sasuke ketika aku ingin meminjam bolpennya sepulang sekolah!" lanjutnya menerangkan.

"..."

"Teman kita juga saling mencintai Kyuu!" ucap Itachi, "Tadi aku menjodohkan SasoDei, SaikenSanbi bahkan ShukaNaga juga." ucap Itachi sambil terkikik geli mengingat betapa OOCnya mereka.

"..."

"Dan hal yang paling mengejutkan adalah!" ucap Itachi jeda untuk sesaat, "KakaYama berpacaran Kyuu!" ucap Itachi kemudian, "Tak kusangka ternyata mereka adalah ultimate mesum." kata Itachi yang tak menyadari jika dirinya juga termasuk dalam golongan itu.

"..."

"Kyuu kau ingat tidak bagaimana aku membangunkanmu saat kau tidur dulu?" tanya Itachi mengingat kejadian di masa lampau,

_**Flash back on**_

_Itachi bocah berusia 3 tahun memasuki kamar Kyuubi dengan melompati balkon kamar mereka yang berdekatan._

_Terlihat Kyuubi kecil masih tidur bergelung pada selimut rubahnya nyeyak hingga menimbulkan seringaian mesum pada bibir Itachi._

_Cuuuuuuupppppppp_

_Itachi langsung mengecup bibir Kyuubi yang tampak menggoda._

_"Nnnnnngggghhhh" desah Kyuubi yang terbanun dari tidur nyenyaknya dan mendapati Itachi yang tersenyum dalam ciumannya._

_"Selamat pagi Putra tidurku!" ucap Itachi sambil megecup puncak kepala Kyuubi._

_"Selamat pagi Pangeran mesumku!" jawab Kyuubi sambil mencium bibir itachi singkat._

_Ya, selain Kitsune dan Gagak, mereka berduapun memiliki panggilan mesra lain saat Itachi membangunkan Kyuubi. Awalnya Itachi memanggil Kyuubi dengan julukan 'Putri Tidur' karena Kyuubi selalu terbangun saat Itachi melumat bibir Kyuubi, namun karena Kyuubi marah tak mau dipanggil 'Putri' akhinya Itachi memanggilnya 'Putra Tidur' dan dibalas 'Pangeran mesum' oleh Kyuubi._

_**Flash back off**_

"Kyuu apakah kau akan terbangun saat aku meciummu?" ucap Itachi lirih sambil mencium bibir Kyuubi mesra.

.

.

Negeri arwah

Terlihat Kyuubi yang memakai baju serba putih tersenyum riang hendak memasuki gerbang keabadian yang akan membawanya ke surga.

"Kyuubi jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon!" ucap suara bariton pemuda yang samar-samar terlihat dimata Kyuubi.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kyuubi hendak memegang pemuda itu, namun pemuda itu semakin menjauh dari jangkauannya.

"Kyuu, hiks hiks kembalilah!" ucap pemuda itu disertai isakan tangis, "Jangan tinggalkan aku Kyuu!" kata pemuda itu yang terlihat berambut panjang dimata Kyuubi.

"Siapapun tolong aku untuk kembali pada pemuda itu!" ucap Kyuubi sambil menggenggam dadanya yang sakit mendengar isakan pemuda itu, "Aku tak sanggup meninggalkanya sendirian," ucap Kyuubi yang merasakan airmatanya mengalir, "Siapapun, aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun yang kalian mau, jika aku bisa kembali pada pemuda itu." janjinya kemudian.

**'Aku akan membuatmu kembali pada pemuda itu Kyuu!' jawab suara yang entah datang dari mana, 'Asalkan kau harus memenuhi syarat yang ku berikan!' ucap suara itu lagi.**

"Syarat apapun akan kupenuhi!" ucap Kyuubi mantap "Apa Syaratnya?" tanyanya kemudian.

**'Syaratnya adalah-**

.

.

Ruang inap Kyuubi

Itachi melepas ciumannya dengan Kyuubi saat diasakan pergerakan tangan Kyuubi yang lemah dalam genggaman longarnya.

Oke, sepertinya panggilan 'Putra Tidur' sangat cocok disematkan untuk Kyuubi, karena secara perlahan mata Kyuubi membuka dan menampilkan iris Ruby yang selalu dirindukan Itachi.

"Kyuu." Panggil Itachi lirih, dia tampak tersenyum ceria melihat Kitsunenya terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Si-apa a-ku?" tanya Kyuubi terbata dan mendapat belalakan mata syock dari Itachi sebagai jawabannya.

**-Kau harus melupakan semua orang yang pernah kau kenal selama di dunia' ucap suara misterius itu, 'Termasuk dirimu sendiri dan-**

"Si-apa Kau!" tanya Kyuubi kemudian dan sukses membuat Itachi ambruk dilantai dengan tidak elitnya.

**-pemuda itu!' lanjut suara misterius itu. **

Pemuda yang ilihat Kyuubi dalam 'dunia arwah' adalah Itachi dan Kyuubi yang kembali pada Itachi pun menepati janjinya dengan melupakan semua orang yang dikenalnya termasuk dirinya dan pemuda itu.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nae : "Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini." sambil merenggangkan otot, "Oke, saatnya balas review dan ucapan terimakasih."

Itachi : "Miss Ara Nightmare tanya ratednya T or M? katanya kalo gini trus dia bisa pingsan saat membaca fict ini dan bilang lanjut!"

Nae : "Rated di Summary depan dah Nae kasih M tu!" tunjuk Nae pada tulisan M, "semoga kamu tak pingsan saat baca KakaYama!" ucap Nae sambil melihat tulisan diatas, "Ini sudah lanjut, makasih!"

Kyuubi : "Kyuubi TheDemonFox bilang chap kemarin penuh Flashback ya? dan geleng2 kepala Itakyuu Ciuman diumur 3 tahun dan bilang lanjut"

Nae : "Iya, untuk sekedar mengingatkan cerita Nae yang ini ditaburi oleh flas back dan khusus flashback ItaKyuu berjalan mundur dari mereka terakhir bertemu sampai pertama kali mereka bertemu." #mungkin! "Jangankan kamu, Nae ja juga heran kenapa bisa nulis mereka berciuman di umur segitu?" tanya Nae ikut geleng2 kepala, "Dan ini dah lanjut, makasih!"

Sasuke : "miira nyuruh lanjut!"

Nae : "Ini sudah lanjut, makasih!"

Naruto : "Aya-chan bilang gila umur 3 tahun sudah melakukan itu! dan next!"

Nae : "Iya ItaKyuu memang gila!" ucap Nae yang langsung dihadiahi death glare mematikan dari ItaKyuu, "Ini sudah lanjut, makasih!"

Bagi yang menemukan kesalahan tulisan harap maapin Nae karena tidak sempat membaca ulang coz dah ngantuk berat! Oke, sekian dan RnR please...


	5. Chapter 5 : Kenapa

16 Desember 2013

**Sumarry : **Kyuubi merasa galau karena Itachi tak menjenguknya disaat semua orang menjenguk dan memperkenalkan diri mereka kembali pada Kyuubi yang amnesia. Benarkah Itachi tidak menjenguk Kyuubi? Alasan apakah yang akan Itachi berikan? Mari kita ikuti kisah mereka...

.

.

**Putra Tidur**

**Disc : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : ItaKyuu**

**Rate : T**

**Warn : BL, Yaoi, non-EYD, miss typos**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : Kenapa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang Kabuto

"Seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya," ucap Kabuto memulai pembicaraan, "Kyuubi mengalami amnesia," pandangannya mengarah pada MinaKushi yang terus menyimak ucapannya, "Hal ini terjadi karena terjadi benturan pada otak kecilnya saat kecelakaan terjadi." lanjutnya.

"Lalu kapan anak kami mengingat kembali dok?" tanya Minato sambil terus mengusap punggung istrinya.

"Kami belum bisa mengetahuinya secara pasti." Ucap Kabuto tak yakin, "Mungkin dengan mengingatkannya tentang masa lalu dan kenangan manis ataupun tempat yang sering dikunjunginya bisa membantu memulihkan ingatannya." lanjutnya, "Tapi.." potongnya.

"Tapi apa dok?" tanya Kushina tak sabar.

"Adakalanya Kyuubi akan mengalami sakit kepala saat terlintas suatu ingatan di otaknya," ucapnya, "Hal ini wajar dialami oleh para penderita amnesia sepertinya." lanjutnya.

"Apa ada efek sampingnya dok?" tanya Minato.

"Jika dia terlalu memforsir ingatannya," jeda sesaat, "Dapat mengakibatkan dia tidak akan bisa mengingat lagi." lanjut Kabut kemudian.

.

.

Ruang Kyuubi

"Kyuu," ucap Itachi lirih, "Kenapa kau tak mengingatku?" lanjutnya sambil mengelus rambut Kyuubi pelan.

"..."

"Kau jahat, Kyuu!" ucap Itachi dengan airmata yang mengalir.

"..."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya lagi, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan mengecup puncak kepala Kyuubi sekilas, lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan Kyuubi, setelah mengusap airmata tentunya.

Ya setelah Kyuubi bangun dari komanya dan mendapati kenyataan yang menyakitkan, Itachi langsung menghubungi dokter dan orang tua Kyuubi, setelah itu Kyuubi diperiksa dan diberi obat penenang kemudian dokter mengajak bicara orang tua Kyuubi di ruangannya.

**Minae Cute**

Keesokan harinya

Ruang Inap Kyuubi

"Kyuu, saya Kushina," Kata Khusina memperkenalkan diri, "Kasanmu, nak!" lanjutnya sambil memeluk Kyuubi.

"Kasan." ucap Kyuubi dan membalas pelukan Kushina, 'Hangat.' batinya kemudian, merasa nyaman dengan pelukan ibunya.

"Saya Minato." kata Minato memperkenalkan diri setelah Kushina melepas pelukannya pada Kyuubi, "Tousanmu!" ucapnya singkat sambil mengacak rambut Kyuubi pelan.

"Tousan." kata Kyuu singkat dan dibalas anggukan kepala dari Minato.

"Saya Naruto!" ucap pemuda berambut blonde riang, "Adikmu, dattebayo!" sambil mengepalkan tangannya diudara.

"Naruto," kata Kyuubi singkat dan dibalas cengiran lebar oleh Naruto, "Dasar cerewet!" ucap Kyuubi usil.

"Kyuu-nii!" gumam Naruto sambil mengembungkan pipinya sebal dan ditanggapi oleh gelakan tawa semua yang ada disitu.

"Saya Mikoto Bachan," ucapnya sambil mengelus rambut Kyuubi pelan, "Ibu Itachi," ucapnya lagi, "Itachi adalah orang yang kau lihat pertama saat kau bangun tadi malam," jelasnya saat Kyuubi mengerutkan kening, "Saya calon mertuamu!" ucapnya mutlak dan mendapat belalakan mata Kyuubi dan gelengan kepala dari semua yang ada disana.

"Calon mertua?" tanya Kyuubi heran, 'Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah aku dan Itachi laki-laki?' batin Kyuubi heran

"Iya." jawab Mikoto singkat dan dibalas oleh tatapan heran dari Kyuubi.

"Fugaku jisan," ucap Fugaku singkat, menetralkan suasana dari kekacauan yang diakibatkan Istrinya, "Ayah Itachi." lanjutnya.

"Jisan." Ucap Kyuubi dan dibalas anggukan kepala dari Fugaku.

"Aku Shukaku," ucap Shukaku sambil menunjuk dirinya, "Ini Sanbi." menunjuk Sanbi, "Dan itu Saiken." menunjuk Saiken, "Kita berempat merupakan genk Bijuu!" ucapnya kemudian.

"Haii." sapa Kyuubi pada ketiga temannya.

"Hai!" jawab ShuSaiSan kompak.

"Aku Nagato," ucap Nagato memperkenalkan diri, "Ini Sasori," menunjuk Sasori, "Dan itu Deidara," menunjuk Deidara, "Kami dan Itachi dari genk Akatsuki," lanjutnya.

"Hai!" Sapa Kyuubi singkat.

"Hai!" jawab NagaSasoDei kompak.

"Aku Sasuke," katanya singkat, "Adik Itachi, sekaligus" potongnya kemudian, "Pacar Naruto!" lanjutnya sambil melirik Naruto yang tak bisa mengelak dan semburat pink yang menghiasi wajahnya, 'Manis!" batinnya kemudian.

"Bagaimana mungkin adikku berpacaran dengan pantat bebek sepertimu!" kata Kyuubi tak terima, meskipun amnesia Kyuubi sifat brother complek Kyuubi tidaklah hilang.

"Urusai!" jawab Sasuke singkat.

Kyuubi yang tak mau menambah masalah pun mulai mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah namun sosok yang dicarinya tak ditemukan, "Dimana Itachi?" tanya Kyuubi kemudian, 'Kenapa aku merindukan orang itu?' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Sedang ada urusan." jawab Fugaku singkat.

**Minae Cute**

Dua minggu kemudian

Taman Rumah Sakit Konoha

**Kyuubi POV**

Namaku Kyuubi Namikaze, Nama itu yang sering ku dengar saat mereka menyapaku. Aku mengalami amnesia setelah bangun dari koma selama satu bulan akibat kecelakaan dan harus menjalani terapi jalan karena syaraf gerakku kaku. Walaupun menyebalkan, namun aku menjalaninya dengan santai karena aku tidak mau ditatap iba oleh orang disekitarku.

Selama dua minggu ini orang-orang yang memperkenalkan dirinya padaku saat keesokan harinya setelah aku bangun dari tidur panjang selalu datang bergiliran untuk menjengukku dan memberikan dukungan padaku, berkat mereka aku semakin semangat berlatih dan akupun sudah bisa jalan walaupun tertatih.

Namun ada satu orang yang tak kelihatan batang hidungnya sama sekali dan setiap aku bertanya pada mereka tentang keberadaannya selalu dijawab, 'sedang ada urusan!'. Oh ayolah, urusan apa yang menyebabkannya menghilang seperti ditelan bumi dan mencampakkan seorang Kyuubi yang cakep ini. Terdengar narsis memang menyebut diriku sendiri cakep, tapi bukankah aku tunangannya. Setidaknya itulah yang sering dibilang Kachan dan Miko bachan padaku, meskipun aku masih heran kenapa bisa aku bertunangan dengan laki-laki dan adikku berpacaran dengan adiknya. Entahlah hanya merekalah yang tahu.

Sret

Segera ku edarkan pandanganku saat aku merasakan keberadaan seseorang yang seakan mengintaiku dari jauh, ini bukan kali pertamanya aku seperti ini. Entah mengapa saat aku terapi jalan dan bersantai ditaman seperti ini aku selalu merasa ada yang mengintaiku, terdengar paranoid memang, tapi beginilah keadaannya, Apa aku mempunyai penggemar rahasia ya? entahlah.

"Kau sedang apa Kyuu?" tanya suster manis berambut merah berkacamata yang bername tag Karin.

"Mencari seseorang!" Jawabku singkat.

"Apakah Itachi?" tanya suster itu, "Saat aku jalan kesini, aku berpapasan dengannya," jawab Karin lagi saat aku mengerutkan alisku tanda bingung, "Kukira dia menemuimu." lanjutnya.

"Apa Itachi sering kemari?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Dia yang membawamu kesini saat kau kecelakaan dan terus menemanimu setiap malam selama sebulan tak mengijinkan seorangpun menemaninya," kata suster itu memulai ceritanya, "Saat kau bangun dari koma dia selalu memantau perkembanganmu saat kau terapi," lanjutnya , "Dan aku sering melihatnya ditaman ini setiap aku menjemputmu." ucapnya lagi.

Ya aku memang selalu diantar Karin kesini setelah menjalani terapi jalan memakai kursi roda, memintanya meninggalkanku dan menyuruhnya menjemputku saat sore hari.

"Apakah Itachi masih menemaniku saat malam hari?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat, "Sampai sekarangpun dia selalu menunggumu sendirian di malam hari." lanjutnya kemudian.

Jawaban dari Karin membuatku semakin bingung dan banyak tanda tanya yang ku rasakan, seperti kenapa dia tidak menemuiku langsung? Kenapa orang-orang selalu bilang dia sedang ada urusan saat aku menanyakan keberadaannya? Kenapa dia selalu memantauku? Kenapa aku merindukannya? Dan berbagai macam tanya yang masih bersarang pada pikiranku.

Aku harus mencari tahu! entah kenapa bibirku menyeringai saat ini dan tak terasa aku sudah memasuki ruang inapku.

**Kyuubi POV end**

.

.

**Itachi POV**

Aku berjalan meninggalkan taman RS Konoha dengan tergesa, tak kuhiraukan tatapan aneh ataupun kagum semua orang yang kulintasi.

Deg

Deg

Jantungku masih berdetak tak karauan dan senyum masih bertengger manis di bibirku tak mau lepas. Tak kusangka menjadi stalker begitu melelahkan dan menyenangkan disaat yang bersamaan, apalagi bila menjadi stalker seorang honey, buddy, sweaty, sweat hearth, my lovely, doki-doki Kyuu-chan. Entah kenapa dia selalu bisa mencium keberadaanku, namun bukan Itachi namaku bila tak bisa lolos dari hadapannya, biarlah dia merasa terus diawasi.

"Kau kenapa, Tachi?" tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang yang selalu kucintai dan kusanyangi, "Menghindari Kyuubi lagi ya?" entah kenapa Kasan tersayangku selalu bisa menebaknya.

"Ya!" jawabku singkat.

"Sampai kapan kau terus bermain kucing-kucingan dengannya, Tachi?" tanyanya sambil menatap lekat kearahku.

"Entahlah, Kasan." jawabku singkat sambil mengangkat kedua bahuku.

"Sejak kapan anak sulung kasan menjadi pengecut seperti ini hm?" tanya Kasan sambil mendudukkan dirinya dibawah pohon sakura.

"Kasan," rajukku manja ikut duduk dan bersandar dibahu kasan, "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyaku dan ku rasakan tangan hangat kasan mengelus rambutku lembut. Ya, jika didepan kasan aku menjadi anak yang manja seperti ini.

"Kenalkanlah dirimu lagi padanya," jawab Kasan memulai pembicaraannya, "Jika dia tetap tidak mengingatmu," lanjutnya seakan mengerti apa yang mau ku katakan, "Buatlah kenangan yang baru dengannya." lanjutnya.

"Baiklah, Kasan." ucapku ragu.

"Kau harus yakin, nak!" katanya, "Mana anak kasan yang pantang menyerah?" tanya kasan kemudian.

"Baik, Kasan." ucapku mengangkat kepalaku dari bahu kasanku dan mencium pipinya singkat.

"Anak kasan." ucapnya lalu memelukku.

.

.

Malam hari

Seperti kebiasaanku selama dirumah sakit ini, aku selalu sendirian menemani Kyuubi setiap malam, duduk di kursi samping tempat tidurnya dan menceritakan apapun yang kualami setiap harinya.

Ku perhatikan wajah tidurnya yang damai, terlihat manis dan menggemaskan.

"Kyuu, aku merindukanmu," ucapku sambil mengelus rambutnya pelan.

"..."

"Kenapa kau begitu saja melupakanku?" tanyaku lagi.

"..."

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kyuu!" ucapku lalu beranjak mencium bibirnya mesra dan memejamkan mataku, saat aku ingin mengangkat kepalaku dan menyudahi ciumanku, kurasakan sepasang tangan yang menggalung di leherku dan memperdalam ciuman kami.

"Sudah puas menjadi stalkerku hm?" tanyanya dengan nada sing a song tak lupa dengan seringai yang bersarang di wajahnya.

Ku teguk ludah ku secara paksa, "Kau belum tidur?" entah kenapa hanya kata itu yang terucap di bibirku.

**Itachi POV end**

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan." ucap Kyuubi geram.

"Bisa lepaskan tanganmu dari leherku?" tanya Itachi ketus.

"Tidak, sebelum kau menjawab!" balas Kyuubi tak kalah ketus.

"Lepas!" ucap Itachi sambil mengangkat lehernya paksa dan keluarlah kalung kitsune dari baju Itachi.

**Kyuubi POV**

"Kitsune!" ucapku lirih saat melihat liontin kalung Itachi.

_'Aku mempunyai sesuatu untukmu, Kyuu!'_

Suara siapa itu? kenapa suara itu tampak tak asing olehku?

_'Ummm, Kyuu suka Kitsune.'_

Apa itu suaraku?

_'Kyuu kalung berliontin kitsune untukku agar Tachi selalu mengingat Kyuu dan kalung berliontin gagak untukmu agar Kyuu slalu mengingat Tachi'_

Siapa Tachi sebenarnya? Kenapa dia memakai kalung berliontin kitsune untuk mengungatku? Kenapa aku harus mengingatnya dengan memakai kalung berliontin gagak?

_'Ya pacarku, seperti halnya aku yang memakai kalung berliontin gagak dia juga memakai kalung berliontin kitsune. Kami berpisah saat kami berumur 3 tahun.'_

Pacarku? Apa aku berpacaran dengan orang yang memakai kalung berliontin kitsune? Kenapa aku berpisah dengannya saat umur kami 3 tahun?

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH" teriakku kencang menyingkirkan suara-suara yang terus mengganggu pikiranku dan meremas kepalaku kencang.

"Kau kenapa Kyuu?" tanya Itachi panik melihat keadaanku.

"Sia-pa ka-u se-be-nar-nya?" tanyaku terbata sambil terus meremas kepalaku yang sakit dan ku dapati matanya terbelalak dengan wajah cengo yang kentara. Oh, Tuhan bila kepalaku tidaklah sakit mungkin aku akan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat wajahnya, betapa beruntungnya dia sekarang.

**Kyuubi POV end**

"Kyuu," ucap Itachi lirih kemudian beranjak menaiki tubuh Kyuubi menindihnya, memegang kedua tangan Kyuubi yang terus meremas kepala dengan sebelah tangan yang ditaruh di atas kepala Kyuubi dan mencium bibir Kyuubi menenangkan, "Tenanglah Kyuu," ucap Itachi disela-sela ciumannya, "Aku disini." ucapnya dan memperdalam ciumannya.

"Ennnnhhhhh!" desah Kyuubi ketika sakit dikepalanya menghilang tergantikan oleh hangatnya tubuh Itachi yang menindihnya, tangan kanan Itachi yang berada di belakang kepalanya memperdalam ciuman mereka, tangan kiri Itachi yang entah kapan sudah memainkan nipple Kyuubi dan kedua tangan Kyuubi yang berkalung manja dikepala Itachi mengelus rambutnya serta menekannya memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Kyuu," ucap Itachi hendak beranjak dari posisinya namun gerakannya terhenti saat Kyuubi menariknya dan menciumnya lagi.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." ucap Kyuubi manja setelah melepas ciuman mereka, 'kenapa denganku.' batinnya.

"Aku akan duduk dikursi, Kyuu." kata Itachi sambil menunjuk kursi disamping tempat tidur.

"Tetaplah tidur dikasur bersamaku dan peluk aku," perintah Kyuubi, "Kumohon." ucap Kyuubi dengan pupy eyes no jutsu.

"Baiklah!" ucap Itachi lalu memiringkan tubuhnya kekiri, diikuti Kyuubi yang memiringkan tubuhnya kekanan dan merekapun berpelukan erat.

"Makasih." ucap Kyuubi singkat kemudian melumat ganas bibir Itachi.

**Minae Cute**

Keesokan harinya

"Mmmmhhhh!" desah Itachi saat merasa bibirnya dijilat dan dilumat oleh bibir lain kemudian membuka matanya perlahan.

"Kau sudah bangun Tachi?" tanya Kyuubi pelaku pelumatan bibir Itachi.

"Sudah." jawabnya singkat dan mencium bibir Kyuubi singkat, "Aku harus siap-siap kesekolah Kyuu." ucapnya kemudian.

"Kapan Kyuu kesekolah?" tanya Kyuubi singkat.

"Minggu depan, Kyuu." Jawab Itachi singkat dan disambut oleh senyuman riang Kyuubi, "Bila kau sudah sehat sepenuhnya." ucapnya disertai senyuman jahil saat melihat senyuuman Kyuubi luntur seketika mendengar ucapannya.

"Tachi, kenapa kau selama dua minggu ini menghindariku?" tanya Kyuubi penasaran.

"Kyuu, aku mau sekolah dulu!" ucapnya hendak beranjak dari ranjang Kyuubi.

"Jawab!" ucap Kyuubi sambil memeluk erat Itachi tak mau melepaskannya.

"Aku takut kau tolak, Kyuu!" ucap Itachi singkat.

Ya, rupanya dua minggu ini Itachi berlera-lera ria menjadi stalker Kyuubi karena takut ditolak oleh Kyuubi. Dia berpikir Kyuubi akan menolaknya mengingat Kyuubi yang selalu berteriak padanya saat pertemuan pertama mereka setelah beberapa tahun tak bertemu di KGC dulu.

"Tidak mungkin Kyuu menolak tunangan sendiri!" ucap Kyuubi riang, 'Ya, walau aku sempat meragukan jika kami bertunangan!' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Tunangan?" tanya Itachi heran.

"Kata Kasan dan Miko bachan kita bertunangan," kata Kyuubi sambil mengerutkan alisnya, "Apa mereka berbohong?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Mereka benar Kyuu." kata Itachi sambil mencium bibir Kyuubi sekilas, 'Entah aku harus senang atau sedih mempunyai ibu dan calon mertua fujoshi.' ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saatnya balas review dan ucapan terima kasih

Ita : "Windwolfluna bilang ItaKyuu so sweet n kapan Kyuu mengingat lagi?"

Nae : "Mereka emang sok suit eh so sweet maksudnya, Bakalan lama dech kyuu ingatnya, sabar menunggu Kyuu ingat ya. hehe, makasih"

Kyuu : "Kyuie bilang lanjut next next next next ya!"

Nae : "Ini dah lanjut, makasih!"

Ita : "Yamaguchi Akane bilang lam kenal n sory ru review di chap 4 coz baru nemu. Dia tanya 1. parah banget Itakyuu gituan di umur 3 tahun sampai cengo bacanya; 2. kasihan Itachi nunggu Kyuu smpai gitu; 3. KushiMiko parah biarin anknya gitu pdhl msh kcil, gmn FugaMina apa takut istri?; 4. Sasuke seneng MikoKushi Fujo n cepet dapat restu; 5. Ita jadi makcomblang nie? cm pairnya cocok juga," ucap Tachi, "Kyuu gantian!" lanjutnya.

Kyuu : "Langsung aja ya, 6. Kaka mesum pdhl di sklh, tumben KakaYama biasanya KakaIru; 7. Kaka kasian ItaKyuu ganggu mulu, jangan2 mrk iri; 8. Parah masak ngebangunin dgn cara gitu; 9. giliran Kyuu bangun Ita dilupain malangnya; 10. Ganbatte n nunggu updatenya.

Nae: "ggp kok yang penting kamu dah baca, lgsung adja ya 1. Benernya Nae awalnya cari umur yg pas saat gedenya lupa wajah masing2 pi krna otak mesum Nae muncul jdi ItaKyuu ikutan mesum di umur 3 thn; 2. Ita'kan cinta mati ma Kyuu biarin bahkan dia ingin disana terus tanpa sekolah tapi gag dibolehin; kesurupan setan mesum jdi biarin anknya gituan," #ditimpuk sandal sama kushimiko, "lho FugaMina gag tau anknya gitu coz mrk dirumah Mina jaga SasuNaru n ItaKyuu dirumah Fuga; 4. tentunya, dia jga dah direstui kok; 5. Itachi cuman gag mw tambah pusing ja jdi comblang2in temennya yg dia rasa saling suka jdi bisa cocok pairnya; emanx ultimate mesum, Nae lebih suka KakaYama coz sifat Yama yg dingin n kadang nakutin bisa ngimbangin kemesuman kakashi, Lho iruka terlalu baik dan sabar buat kakashi pi bukan berarti Nae gag suka pair KakaIru; ja balasan coz dah ganggu 3 pair lain di kls n Itakyuu emanx iri gag bisa lemonan n kakashi juga gag nutup pintu dgn bener drpd diketahui orang lain mending mrk stop aja,hehehe ; 8. Bukan ItaKyuu namanya lho gag aneh2 dengan cara mrk!" #ameterasu, "9. Iya kasian ita, nae turut prihatin!" #ditendang, "yupz ganbatte n in dah lanjut, makasih."

Ita : "Shikakukouki777 favorit n follow."

Nae : "Makasih."

Kyuu : "Yamaguchi Akane dan Lee Kibum Follow."

Nae : "Makasih."

Akhir kata makasih pada semua yang telah baca fict nae n RnR please...


	6. Chapter 6 : Semakin Menggila

24 Desember 2013

**Sumarry : **Kyuubi sudah mulai berangkat sekolah. Kejadian apa yang akan dialaminya? Apa yang terjadi di ruangan KakaYama? Bagaimana nasib pair yang dijodohin Itachi? Mari kita ikuti kelanjutannya...

.

.

**Putra Tidur**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : ItaKyuu**

**Rated : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, BL, non-EYD, miss typos, bahasa amburadul, Lemon nyempil, OOC**

**. **

**Chapter 6 : Semakin Menggila**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu kemudian

Sinar matahari pagi memasuki sela-sela jendela seorang pemuda berambut orange kemerahan yang masih bergulung dengan selimut rubahnya, perlahan dia membuka mata berwarna ruby'nya dan menyentuh bibirnya yang terasa hangat.

"Jam 07.30!" ucapnya saat melihat jam beker di samping tempat tidurnya, dia pun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "Sepertinya ada yang terlupakan?" tanyanya bingung, "SEKOLAH!" triaknya yang sudah menyadari apa yang terlupakan dan langsung beranjak menuju kamar mandinya dengan tergesa.

Ya, empat hari yang lalu Kyuubi sudah dibolehin pulang kerumahnya dan diapun sudah bisa berjalan lancar berkat dukungan yang terus diberikan Itachi saat menemaninya menjalani terapi dirumah sakit secara langsung. Sekarang adalah hari pertama Kyuubi masuk ke sekolah setelah sebulan lebih tiga minggu tidak masuk sekolah karena koma dan masa penyembuhannya.

Sementara itu di balkon kamar Kyuubi terlihat seorang pemuda bermata onix, berambut raven panjang dikuncir longar yang mentertawakan tingkah laku Kyuubi tanpa diketahui oleh yang punya kamar.

.

.

Kelas Kyuubi

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut orange kemerahan bermata ruby yang cuduk di kursi belakang paling pojok dekat jendela telah di kerumuni oleh siswa/i baik dari dalam maupn luar kelasnya yang menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama dan berulang-ulang, seperti

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Apa benar kau amesia?"

"Kenapa kau bisa kecelakaan?"

"Cepat sekali terap jalannya!"

"Apa yang kau lihat saat kau koma?"

"Apa kau ingat bahwa kita pacaran?"

"BERISIK!" Teriak Kyuubi pada akhrinya yang sudah tidak tahan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka, 'Apa pula pertanyaan terakhir itu?' batin Kyuubi sambil geleng-geleng kepala, 'Aku kan tunangan Itachi.' Batinnya kemudian.

"Kyuu, kau tak apa?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Memikirkan aku ya?"

"TINGGALKAN AKU!" teriak Kyuubi lagi dengan aura suram karena meeeka tak juga meninggalkannya dan orang-orang yang mengerumuni Kyuubi pun lari ketakutan menjauhinya.

'Sifatnya tak berubah walaupun amnesia!' batin mereka kompak merasa kecewa, 'Kupikir bisa menjadi pacarnya' lanjut mereka kemudian.

Oke, ada pula orang yang ingin mencari kesempatan pada saat Kyuubi amnesia.

"Kenapa kau teriak, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi yang baru datang ke sekolah saat medengar teriakan Kyuubi.

"Mereka menanyaiku dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan Tachi," adu Kyuubi, "Aku tak suka?" lanjutnya.

"Baiklah!" ucap Itachi akhirnya dan duduk dari bangkunya.

"Tachi," ucap Kyuubi manja, "Anterin ke toilet!" pintanya dengan sembuat pink di pipinya.

"Yukz!" ajak Itachi dan berjalan menuju toilet diiringi Kyuubi di sampingnya, 'Kenapa aku jadi deg degan?' batin Itachi.

.

.

Dalam toilet pria

Toilet tampak sepi karena sebentar lagi bel masuk sekolah, terlihat dua orang pemuda tampan yang memasuki toilet dengan perasaan canggung.

"Masuklah, Kyuu!" ucap Itachi menunjuk bilik toilet.

Sret

"Masuk bersama!" ucap Kyuubi menarik tangan Itachi menuju bilik toilet.

Cklek

"Kau mau apa Kyuu?" tanya Itachi saat mereka sudah masuk dalam bilik toilet yang sudah dikunci oleh Kyuubi.

Bruk

Kyuubi mendorong Itachi ke toilet duduk tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Itachi, duduk dipangkuannya dan memeluk Itachi erat.

Cuppp

"Kyu-mmhh!" ucapan Itachi terpotong saat Kyuubi menciumnya dan lansung memaskukan lidahnya dalam mulut Itachi yang terbuka, 'Kenapa aku terlihat seperti uke?' batin Itachi miris, 'bisa-bisa aku diserang dan mendesah!' batinnya lagi dan mulai terhanyut dalam permainan yang dibuat oleh Kyuubi.

"Nnnnnhh!" desah Kyuubi saat lidah Itachi mendorong keluar lidah Kyuubi dari mulutnya dan masuk menuju mulut Kyuubi membalik keadaan.

'Terlalu cepat 1000 tahun untuk memperukeku, rubah!' batin Itachi sambil mengobrak-abrik mulut Kyuubi dan mengajak lidahnya berdansa, 'Itu pun kalo kau bisa!' lanjut batinnya.

"Nnnnhhh!" desah Kyuubi saat tengah selangkangan mereka tanpa sengaja saling bergesekan.

"Kau kenapa Kyuu?" tanya Itachi saat ciuman mereka terputus oleh pasokan oksigen yang semakin menipis.

"Mencium, tunanganku!" jawab Kyuubi manja.

'Ya Tuhan, Aku memang berdoa selama sebulan ini saat Kyuubi koma agar dia bersikap lunak padaku,' batinya sambil melihat Kyuubi, 'Tapi kenapa dia menjadi manja seperti ini?' batinnya lagi karena doanya terlalu manjur.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti ini?" tanya Kyuubi khawatir, "Apa kau tak suka?" tanya lagi sambil cemberut.

Cupppp

Itachi tak kuasa untuk mencium Kyuubi yang tampak kawai di matanya, "Aku menyukainya, Kyuu!" ucap Itachi setelah melepas ciumannya dan di balas dengan semburat pink dari kedua pipi Kyuubi.

Teng Tong Teng Tong

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Itachi setelah mendengar bel tanda dimulainya pelajaran.

"Yukz!" jawab Kyuubi singkat.

Mereka pun berdiri dan jalan meninggalkan toilet bersama-sama.

'Dasar pasangan kelebihan hormon!' batin ShukaNaga, SasoDei dan SaikenSan kompak di bilik toilet samping kanan, kiri dan depan toilet ItaKyuu saat mereka mengikuti ItaKyuu berjalan menuju toilet tadi.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya NagaDeiSan kompak saat melihat cengiran mesum ShukaSasoSaiken yang menatap mereka intens.

Dug

"Awww!" ringis ShukaSasoSaiken saat kaki mereka diinjak oleh NagaDeiSan ketika maju dan hampir mencium mereka.

Brak

"Sialan!" rutuk NagaDeiSan kompak, mendobrak bilik mereka masing-masing dan berjalan meninggalkan ShukaSasoSaiken yang tampak cengo di dalam bilik toilet.

"susah sekali menciumnya!" gerutu ShukaSasoSaiken kompak dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan bilik toilet.

"Sasu...nnhhhh!" desah seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah dimasuki oleh pasangannya di salah satu bilik toilet dengan dirinya yang dipangku sedangkan pasangannya duduk di atas toilet duduk, "Suuuuu,...daaahh...beeellll...aaaahhhh!" desahnya lagi saat tubuhnya diangkat dan langsung dibenamkan begitu saja dengan cepat.

"Tunggu sampai aku sampai Naru!" ucap pemuda berambut raven pantat bebek yang meneruskan aktifitasnya serta mencium bibir pasangannya ganas.

Oke, kita tinggalkan saja pasangan yang kelebihan hormon bilik toilet itu. Kalian pasti akan tanyakan apakah pasangan ItaKyuu, NagaShuka, SasoDei dan SaikenSanbi mendengar desahan SasuNaru atau tidak? Jawabannya adalah tidak karena mereka berada di bilik toilet di toilet lantai dua dan 4 pasangan yang lain ditoilet lantai empat.

Kenapa Nae nulis tanpa jeda seolah mereka ditoilet yang sama? Itu karena Nae males adja ngasih jeda, lagian juga sama-sama ditoiletkan?

#ditimpuk readers pake buku.

.

.

Di kelas ItaKyuu

"Kau sudah baikan, Kyuu?" tanya Kakashi selaku wali kelas Kyuubi.

"Sudah, sensei!" Jawab Kyuubi singkat.

"Karena kau ketinggalan pelajaran selama sebulan lebih tiga minggu, " ucap Kakashi yang mengingat berapa lama Kyuubi tidak masuk sekolah, "Kau akan ditutor oleh genk Bijuu dan Akatsuki," ucapnya sambil menyuruh dua genk itu mengajari Kyuubi yang tertinggal pelajaran, "Tapi jangan terlalu diforsir," perintahnya mengingat Kyuubi baru bangun dari tiga minggu yang lalu, "Dan mintalah tugas pada guru untuk mengejar ketinggalanmu," ucapnya karena tidak hanya pelajarannya saja yang tertinggal oleh Kyuubi, "Mengerti!" ucapnya mengakhiri ceramah.

"Mengerti sensei." ucap Kyuubi singkat.

Ya, meskipun genk Bijuu dan Akatsuki merupakan genk yang paling disegani di penjuru KISHS ini bukan berarti kalian boleh meremehkan kepintaran mereka, karena para anggota genk Bijuu dan Akatsuki menduduki peringkat tertinggi pararel kelas 12 di KISHS bahkan se-Konoha dan sering mendapat juara di berbagai olimpiade yang pernah mereka ikuti dalam berbagai macam lomba se-Konoha.

Jadi tidak mengnerankan jika Kakashi menyerahkan tugas menutori Kyuubi pada anggota genk Bijuu dan Akatsuki. Lalu bagaimana dengan Itachi yang merupakan anggota baru genk Akatsuki? Jangan remehkan kepintarannya karena dia merupakan juara satu se-Kirigakure dan merupakn juara satu tiap olimpiade yang dia ikuti di Kirigakure.

Teng Tong Teng Tong

Bel istirahat berbunyi murid-murid beranjak menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan dan ada pula yang menuju toilet, kelas tampak sepi menyisakan genk Bijuu dan Akatsuki yang mengerumuni Kyuubi di bangku paling pojok belakang jendela.

"Kau mau belajar sekarang, Kyuu? tanya Nagato singkat.

"Apa mau makan dulu?" tanya Shukaku singkat.

"Apa diatap sekolah saja?" tanya Sanbi singkat.

"Apa belajarnya di rumahmu saja?" tanya Saiken singkat.

"Atau minggu saja un?" tanya Deidara singkat.

"Atau besok saja?" tanya Sasori singkat.

"Um-

"Kyuubi akan ikut denganku!" ucap Itachi memotong perkataan Kyuubi dan langsung menarik tangan Kyuubi meninggalkan kelas.

"Kenapa kau menarik tanganku keriput?" ucap Kyuubi yang tak suka tangannya ditarik paksa.

"Kenapa kau panggil aku keriput setelah apa yang kau lakukan dikamar mandi tadi?" tanya Itachi yang tak suka di panggil keriput, 'Apa otaknya terbentur?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Dug

"Baka!" ucap Kyuubi setelah menginjak kaki Itachi.

"Aww!" ringis Itachi, "Kenapa kau injak kakiku?" tanya Itachi yang langsung melepaskan tangan Kyuubi.

"Aku hanya tak mau kau tarik-tarik Itachi!" jawab Kyuubi.

"Terserah," ucap Itachi ketus, "Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu masuk ke ruang guru untuk meminta tugas," ucap Itachi melihat kearah Kyuubi, "Jika kau keberatan tak masalah," lanjutnya dan menghela napas panjang, "Aku pergi!" ucapnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyuubi.

"Tunggu!" ucap Kyuubi menyusul Itachi, "Maafkan aku." ucap Kyuubi pelan.

"Tak apa." jawab Itachi singkat yang langsung mencuri ciuman singkat Kyuubi, "Kenapa kau bengong?" tanya Itachi ketika Kyuubi masih membelalakkan matanya akibat ciumannya tadi.

"Yukz!" ajak Kyuubi setelah tersadar dari bengongnya dengan berblushing ria.

"Kita ke ruang KakaYama sensei dulu!" Ucap Itachi singkat.

Ya, didalam sekolah itu satu ruangan berisakan dua orang guru.

.

.

Ruang KakaYama

"Aaahhh..Kakashi...cepat!" desah Yamato saat Kakashi menggenjotnya.

"Yes, sir!" ucap Kakashi menambah kecepatan genjotannya.

"Ah ah ah ah!" desah Yamato keenakan.

"Ka-

"Sensei kenapa pintunya tak ditutup rapat?" tanya Kyuubi yang memasuki ruangan KakaYama memotong perkataan Kakashi, "Aaaggghhhh!" teriaknya yang melihat perbuatan dua gurunya yang hanya bisa cengo melihat kedatangannya, 'Kenapa aku seperti pernah mengalami kejadian ini?' tanya Kyuubi dalam hati, 'Kepalaku sakit dan terasa hampir meledak!' lanjut batinnya dan meremas kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa Kyuu?" ucap Itachi yang menyusul Kyuubi, "Astaga!" gerutu Itachi yang melihat keadaan gurunya yang naked dan masih menyatu.

Cklek

Itachi langsung mengunci pintu ruangan KakaYama dan memeluk Kyuubi yang tampak meringis karena kepalanya yang hampir meledak.

"Kyuu, tenanglah!" ucap Itachi menenangkan dan lansung menggenggam kedua tangan Kyuubi yang meremas rambutnya kebelakang tubuh Kyuubi, "Aku disini, Kyuu!" ucap Itachi yang mencium bibir Kyuubi menenangkan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kyuubi mulai tenang dan tertidur di pelukan Itachi. Sebagai seme yang aik Itachi segera menggendong Kyuubi ala bridal style dan menidurkannya di sofa ruang KakaYama berada.

"Sensei," tegur Itachi pada dua senseinya, "Daripada cengok di lantai dengan keadaan seperti itu," ucap Itachi yang melihat kedua senseinya malah mematung dengan keadaan yang sama seperti saat dia memasuki ruangan itu, "Bukankah lebih baik pakai baju kalian dan jelaskan padaku apa Kyuubi pernah mengalami kejadian yang serupa?" lanjutnya.

Bruk

"Aww!" Ringis KakaYama serempak saat Yanato mendorong Kakashi menjauhi tubuhnya mengakibatkan junior Kakashi keluar dari rektrumnya secara paksa.

"Dasar sensei!" gerutu Itachi pelan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

KakaYama segera memakai bajunya dan duduk di sofa lain dekat Itachi yang menidurkan Kyuubi dipangkuannya sambil mengelus-elus rambutnya.

"Begini ceritanya," ucap Kakashi memulai ceritanya,

_**Flash back on**_

_"Kakashi!" desah Yamato memanggil kekasihnya saat dirinya ejakulasi di dengan blow job yang diberikan Kakashi._

_"Kau menikmatinya, koi?" tanya Kakashi yang dibalas anggukan Yamato, "Giliranku!" ucap Kakashi yang melepas resleting celananya dan memposisikan dirinya pada rektrum Yamato setelah melingkarkan kaki Yamato pada pinggangnya._

_"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya pemuda berambut orange kemerahan yang masuk begitu saja dalam ruangan mereka yang tidak tertutup rapat dan terkunci, "Kenapa tidak mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu?" tanya pemuda itu lagi._

_"Kyuubi?" ucap Yamato dan langsung mendorong Kakashi yang masih bertengger di atasnya._

_"Seharusnya aku juga melakukan itu dengan Itachi." racau Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba curhat._

_"Itachi?" tanya KakaYama kompak._

_"Ya," jawab Kyuubi singkat, "Calon suamiku!" tegasnya sambil tersenyum, "Kenapa aku tiba-tiba curhat pada kalian?" ucapnya blushing dan langsung berlari menuju pintu._

_Brak_

_Pintu tertutup kencang oleh Kyuubi._

_**Flash back off**_

"Begitulah ceritanya satu tahun lalu." lanjut Kakashi mwngakhiri ceritanya, 'Gara-gara kejadian itu aku tidak dapat jatah dari Yamato seharian!' lanjut batinnya sambil melihat Yamato.

"Jadi Itachi yang dimaksud adalah dirimu?" tanya Yamato menatap Itachi.

"Ya." jawab Itachi singkat, 'Kau masih mengingat janji kita ya, Kyuu?' tanya Itachi dalam hati dan mencium sekilas kening Kyuubi.

.

.

Atap sekolah

"Ah ah ah Suke!" desah Naruto saat dirinya terperangkap dengan dinding dan gendongan Sasuke yang terus memasukinya.

"Naru!" ucap Sasuke singkat sambil menaik turunkan pinggang Naruto.

"Kenapa ah ah kau begitu ah ah ah pervet?" tanya Naruto disela-sela desahannya.

"Karena kau nikmat, naru!" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kenpa aku kepikiran dengan Kyuu-ni?" tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba kepikiran kakaknya, "Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tenanglah!" ucap Sasuke menenangkan, "Ada Aniki disampingnya." ucap Sasuke yang percaya Itachi bisa mengatasi Kyuubi.

"Tapi." ucap Naruto tak yakin.

"Fokusmu hanya padaku dobe!" ucap Sasuke mulai cemburu yang langsung melepaskan juniornya dari rektrum Naruto dan langsung memasukkannya kencang.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" teriak Naruto kencang yang kaget dengan kebrutalan semenya.

Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke sama-sama merasakan apa yang dirasakan kakaknya

dan mari kita tinggalkan pasangan mesum ini.

.

.

Ruang UKS

Setelah meninggalkan ruangan KakaYama Itachi membawa Kyuubi ke ruang UKS agar lebih nyaman tidurnya.

"Kenapa ingatanmu hanya berpengaruh padaku, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi sambil membelai rambut Kyuubi.

"..."

"Aku tak tega melihatmu yang kesakitan seperti tadi!" Ucapnya sambil mencium kening Kyuubi.

"..."

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tanyanya bingung.

"..."

Kriet

Pintu UKS terbuka menampakkan genk Bijuu dan genk Akatsuki.

"Apa Kyuubi baik-baik saja?" tanya Shukaku singkat.

"Dia hanya kelelahan." Jawab Itachi singkat.

"Ada yang ingin kami tanyakan!" ucap Nagato singkat.

"Apa?" tanya Itachi sambil melihat kearah mereka.

"Kenapa kau memasang-masangkan kami un?" tanya Deidara dengan blushing di wajahnya.

Ya, rupanya tim Bijuu dan tim Akatsuki belum menanyakan alasan Itachi memasangkan mereka karena mereka lebih care pada Kyuubi dibandingkan urusan pribadi yang mereka anggap sepele namun memusingkan.

"Bukankah kalian saling mencintai?" tanya Itachi dengan menyentuh dagunya pose berpikir ala detective.

"Tapi," tanya Sanbi bingung.

"Sudahlah," ucap Itachi singkat, "Jika tak ada urusan lain tinggalkan kami berdua." usirnya kemudian.

"Baiklah!" jawab mereka kompak dan pergi meninggalkan ItaKyuu.

Kriet

Pitu tertutup dan tinggallah ItaKyuu dalam UKS.

"Dasar pasangan aneh!" ucap Itachi setelah mereka pergi.

_._

_._

Ruang KakaYama

"Kenapa kau slalu teledor?" tanya Yamato ketus, "Bisa-bisanya melakukan ini-itu padaku tapi pintu tak dikunci!" sambungnya.

"Maaf, Koi!" ucap Kakashi singkat.

"Skali lagi kita ketahuan," ucap Yamato dengan helaan napas panjang, "Jangan harap bisa melakukan ini-itu padaku lagi!" sambungnya.

"Kau bercanda, kan?" tanya Kakashi panik.

"Sayangnya tidak!" jawab Yamato yang langsung bergegas ke luar ruangan.

"Koi!" panggil Kakashi hendak mencegah kekasihnya.

BRAK

Dan dibalas oleh suara pintu yang dibanting oleh Yamato.

"Bagaimana nasibku?" tanya Kakashi prihatin dengan nasibnya.

Nae hanya bisa bilang 'Kasihan!' #ditimpuk meja.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saatnya balas review dan ucapan terimakasih.

Ita : "Shikakukouki777 bilang Itachi ternyata penakut y.. takut ditolak Kyuubi," #ditimpuk batu, "Ayo Kyuu, jahilin Itachi sampai nangis mewek2 merana!" #Susano'o.

Nae : "Ya, kelemahan Itachi emanx Kyuubi, jadi dia merasa takut jika ditolak Kyuubi, hehehehe," #dibekep, "Boleh juga, kapan lagi liat Itachan nangis sampe mewek2!" #dibantai.

Kyuu : "Yamaguchi Akane bilang Kyuu kalo g inget masa lalunya jga g terlalu masalah, toh dia masih punya perasaan ma Ita. Bener2 KushiMiko mentang2 Kyuu ilang ingatan mereka seenaknya ngarang gitu, Itachi juga setuju adja, kasian Kyuu dibohongi!" #angguk2, "Cara nenangin Itachi keren banget tapi itu modus sih, Kyuu juga agresif gitu emanx pasangan mesum. Ganbatte dan nunggu lanjutannya."

Nae : "Iya walo Kyuu ilang ingatan pimasih suka Itachi. Mereka ingin ItaKyuu bersatu jadi bilang mereka tunangan, Itachi setuju jga krn g mw ngecewain Ibunya, lagian dari kecil mereka janji ikah jadi g ada salahnya bilang mrk bersama. Itachi terlalu terbawa suasana begitu pula dengan Kyuubi, hehehe. makasih!"

Ita : "Lee Kibum bilang Itachi mesum banget pake acara grepe2 Kyuubi, kalo cium Kyuubi gpp, ditunggu lanjutanya n jangan lama?"

Nae : "Itachi hanya terbawa suasana adja, ini dah lanjut moga g terlalu lama makasih."

Kyuu : "Winwolfluna bilang Itachi jadi stalker? sedangkan Kyuu jadi manja? jadi penasaran lanjutannya, cepet update ya?"

Nae : "Abis Itachi takut ditolak Kyuubi makannya dia jdi stalker, hehe. Kyuu jadi manja berkat doa Itachi!" #ditimpuk. "ini dah updete moga cepet makasih!"

Ita: "Fujoshi Girl bilang salam kenal dan minta maaf baru review chap 5 karena baru nemu. cepat lanjut ceritanya, Ganbatte Nae-senpai.

Nae : "Salam kenal, Gpp kok, yang penting kalian baca fict nae dan jangan panggil senpai, Bachan aja.

Kyuu : "azurradeva follow fick ini.

Nae : "Makasih!"

Akhir kata RnR plissssasss


	7. Chapter 7 : Serba Salah

14 Januari 2014

**Summary : **Itachi mulai menghindari Kyuubi tanpa sebab. Apakah yang akan di lakukan Kyuubi? Alasan apa yang akan di berikan Itachi? Kita ikuti saja kisahnya...

.

.

**Putra Tidur**

**Disclamer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : ItaKyuu**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Miss typo's, Yaoi, BL, non-EYD, gaje, aneh**

**.**

**Chapter 7 : Serba Salah**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari

Seorang pria bermata onix dan berambut hitam panjang dikuncir longgar melompati balkon kamarnya menuju balkon kamar rumah sebelah, kemudian dia berjalan mengendap memasuki kamar yang pintunya tak dikunci dan diarahkannya kakinya pada sosok pemuda berambut orange kemerahan yang masih bergelung pada selimut Rubahya.

"Kau tampak imut 'Putra Tidur'!" ucapnya ketika sampai pada sosok yang menenggelamkan iris ruby dalam kelopak matanya dan menundukkan wajahnya, "Bibir yang indah." ucapnya dan mengeliminasi jarak mereka dengan bibir mereka.

Ya, hanya menyatu tanpa tekanan, lumatan ataupun jilatan penuh napsu hanya sekedar morning kiss yang ringan namun menyalurkan cinta.

Ketika pemuda bermata onix hendak mengakhiri ciumannya, tiba-tiba sepasang tangan pemuda bermata ruby mengalung di lehernya memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Jadi yang menyebabkan bibirku hangat tiap bangun tidur adalah dirimu?" tanya Kyuubi sing a song, "Dasar 'Pangeran Mesum'!" lanjut Kyuubi dengan mata yang terbelalak menyadari sesuatu.

.

**Kyuubi POV on**

Tadi aku bilang apa? 'Pangeran Mesum'? kenapa aku bisa menyebutnya seperti itu?

_**'Selamat pagi Putra Tidurku'**_

Siapa Putra Tidur itu? Kenapa suara itu tak asing di telingaku?

_**'Selamat pagi Pangeran Mesumku'**_

Apakah itu suaraku? Lalu siapa Pangeran Mesum? Apakah Itachi?

"AAAAAKKKKKKHHHHH!" teriakku kencang dan meremas kepalaku yang terasa mau pecah.

Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku selalu seperti ini tiap bersama Itachi?

**Kyuubi POV end**

**.**

**Itachi POV on**

Aku segera menindih Kyuubi, menarik tangannya agar tak meremas kepalanya lagi dan segera mencium bibirnya menenangkan.

Kenapa kau selalu bereaksi seperti ini bila bersamaku, Kyuu? Apa salahku padamu?

Tak taukah kau betapa khawatirnya diriku padamu? Apa yang harus kulakukan hmm?

"Tenanglah, Kyuu!" ucapku disela-sela ciumanku.

**Itachi POV end**

**.**

Beberapa saat kemudian

"Kau sudah baikan, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi sambil mengecup puncak kepala Kyuubi singkat.

"Sudah!" ucap Kyuubi singkat dan mengangkat kepalanya hendak mencium Itachi.

"Sudah selesai berbuat mesumnya?" tanya pria berambut blonde aka Minato sang kepala rumah tangga dan disampingnya berdiri Kushina dan Naruto.

Rupanya disaat Kyuubi teriak tadi, keluarganya langsung berlari menuju kamar Kyuubi dan ketika hendak menanyakan apa yang terjadi? Mereka malah dikejutkan dengan adanya Itachi yang tengah berada dikamar Kyuubi dan menenangkannya dengan cara yang tak biasa.

Mengerti dengan keadaan Kyuubi yang tak stabil, mereka pun menunggu sesi menenangkan Kyuubi ala itachi selesai dengan pikiran masing-masing. seperti

'Kenapa lama sekali ciuman mereka?' batin Minato tak suka, 'Kyuu masih kecil untuk membuat anak!' batinnya kemudian yang pikirannya telah mengarah ke rated M bila ItaKyu di biarkan terlalu lama. Rupanya Minato belum tahu bagaimana kelakuan SasuNaru yang telah melakukan adegan rated M.

'Pantas saja Teme mesum!' batin Naruto sebal, 'Anikinya saja juga mesum!' lanjut batinya kemudian.

'KYAAAAAAAA! YAAAAAAOOOOIIIIIIII!' batin Kushina histeris dan langsung merekam adegan ciuman ItaKyuu, 'Mikoto pasti suka!' lanjutnya kemudian.

Oke, back to story

"Sudah selesai berbuat mesumnya?" tanya Minato menginterupsi kedekatan ItaKyuu yang hendak ciuman lagi.

"Tousan, Kasan, Naru!" ucap Kyuubi mengabsen keluarganya, "Kalian sudah lama disini?" tanyanya lagi dengan semburat merah dipipinya karena ketahuan oleh keluarganya saat berbuat mesum dengan Itachi.

"Ya," jawab Minato singkat, "Sejak kau teriak tadi!" lanjutnya.

"Eto, ummm!" Kyuubi bingung hendak menjelaskan apa, sedangkan Itachi dari tadi hanya diam dan masih menindih Kyuubi, enggan untuk beranjak.

"Kalian mandilah dan bersiaplah kesekolah!" tegur Minato pada ItaKyuu yang langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dan beranjak dari tempat tidur, "Kau juga Naru!" serunya saat melihat Naruto cekikikan diambang pintu, "Dan kau juga." ucap Minato pada istrinya yang masih asyik merekam ItaKyuu, "Ayo!" ajaknya sambil menberet lengan istrinya menuju dapur, 'Ada apa dengan keluargaku?' batinnya bingung.

Setelah para pengganggu aka MinaNaruKushi pergi suasana kamar menjadi canggung, oke ini pertama kalinya mereka kepergok ciuman. Itulah menurut ItaKyuu yang tak tahu jika sebelumnya mereka juga pernah kepergok ciuman.

'Jadi ini ya yang dirasakan KakaYama sensei saat ketahuan?' batin ItaKyuu kompak, 'Jadi gag enak ma mereka!" batin mereka lagi.

Mungkin setelah ini mereka akan mengetuk pintu jika berkunjung keruang KakaYama meski pintu tak tertutup rapat sekalipun.

"Aku pulang dulu!" ucap Itachi meredakan suasana, "Kau mandilah." ucapnya sambil beranjak menuju balkon.

"Tunggu!" seru Kyuubi menghentikan langkah Itachi.

"Apa?" tanya Itachi sambil membalik tubuhnya untuk melihat Kyuubi.

Cuuuuppp

Kyuubi berjinjit untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Itachi lalu menciumnya sambil memeluk leher Itachi, "Morning kiss!" ucapnya setelah melepaskan ciuman singkatnya.

Saat Kyuubi hendak melepaskan Itachi, dia malah didorong Itachi menuju kasur yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri dan langsung ditindih oleh Itachi, "Pake lidah, Kyuu." ucap Itachi dan menyerang bibirnya dengan penuh napsu.

"Nnnhhh!" desah Kyuubi saat Itachi mulai mengabsen deretan giginya dan megajaknya berperang lidah menentukan siapa yang paling berkuasa.

"Kau menggairahkan, Kyuu!" ucap Itachi setelah melepaskan pangutan mereka.

"hah hah hah!" Kyuubi hanya bisa menarik napas kelelahan setelah ciuaman panas mereka.

"Aku pergi dulu," ucap Itachi mencium puncak kepala Kyuubi, "Kau mandilah!" ucapnya mencium bibir Kyuubi singkat kemudian beranjak dari kamar Kyuubi.

"Kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang?" gerutu Kyuubi dan menutup wajahnya yang terhiasi rona merah dengan bantal setelah Itachi meninggalkan kamarnya.

**Minae Cute**

KISHS Kelas 12 jam istirahat

"Kyuu," tegur Shukaku saat menyadari Kyuubi melamun, "Kau nglamunin apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Enggak!" jawab Kyuubi singkat, 'Kenapa Itachi seperti menghindariku?' tanya batinnya.

Ya, pasca morning kiss dirumah Kyuubi tadi Itachi seolah menghindari Kyuubi, mungkin kalian berpikir ini hanya prasangka buruk Kyuubi saja, tapi kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Bayangkan saja, Itachi masuk kelas disaat bel sudah berbunyi padahal dia dari tadi sampai sekolahnya dan malah memilih berdiri di teras sekolah, saat pelajaran berlangsung dia hanya menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi dengan datar dan ketika istirahat dia langsung pergi tanpa mengajak Kyuubi. Apakah alasan itu kurang jelas untuk membuktikan bahwa Itachi menghindari Kyuubi?

'Ada denganmu, chi!' batin Kyuubi khawatir.

"Halo Kyuu, kau masih hidup?" tanya Sanbi yang mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di hadapan Kyuubi, menyadarkan.

"Kau bicara apa?" tanya Kyuubi yang sudah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Tidak!" jawab Sanbi ketus, 'Apa sih yang dia lamunkan?' batinnya dingkol.

"Kau sudah siap dengan pelajarannya?" tanya Saiken yang telah siap menjadi tutor Kyuubi.

Ya, mulai hari ini Kyuubi akan menjalani pelajaran tambahan tiap jam istirahat dengan ditutori oleh temannya satu persatu sesuai keahlian masing-masing.

"Sudah!" ucap Kyuubi singkat.

"Secara struktural sel merupakan penyusun makluk hidup, baik makluk hidup bersel satu maupun bersel banyak pada hewan maupun tumbuhan." ucap Saiken mulai menerangkan pelajaran biologi mengenai sel pada Kyuubi.

Beberapa saat kemudian

Mulut Saiken sudah berbusa karena menerangkan panjang lebar mengenai sel dan reproduksi sel, tapi si Kyuubi malah melamun gag jelas ngebuatnya dongkol.

"Kyuu dengerin aku gag ceh?" tanya Saiken nyolot.

"Dengerin kok!" jawab Kyuubi singkat.

"Sebutkan fungsi membran sel pada plasma?" tanya Saiken meguji.

"Sebagai pengatur materi dari dalam dan luar sel, tempat terjadinya reaksi tertentu, sebagai penghubung antar bagian luar sel serta sebagai transfer energi dari dalam dan luar sel." jelas Kyuubi, 'Untung tadi malam aku membacanya." batinnya.

"Oke," ucap Saiken membenarkan, "Sebutkan 2 macam reproduksi." lanjutnya.

"Mitosis dan Meiosis." jawab Kyuubi singkat.

Teng tong teng tong

Bel berbunyi menandakan kelas kembali di mulai.

"Oke, kita lanjutkan minggu depan." ucap Saiken hendak beranjak menuju bangkunya."

"Istirahat kedua aja," sela Kyuubi, "Kurang satu bab lagikan?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Ya." jawab Saiken singkat dan berjalan menuju bangku

**Minae Cute**

Atap Sekolah

Onix vs Ruby

Terlihatlah dua pemuda saling menatap satu sama lain dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa terdefisinikan.

"Kenapa kau menyeret ku kemari, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi membuka pembicaraan.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya!" ucap Kyuubi sarkastic, "Kenapa kau menghindariku?" lanjutnya penasaran.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu!" ucap Itachi singkat.

"Beberapa hari ini kau tidak lagi membangunkanku dengan morning kiss, masuk kelas disaat bel sudah berbunyi padahal telah berangkat sebelumnya, saat ku tanya pasti kau jawab dengan dingin, istirahat selalu meninggalkanku tanpa sepatah kata pun, saat pulang sekolah selalu meninggalkanku," ucap Kyuubi meyebutkan fakta bahwa Itachi telah menghindarinya, "Apakah bukti itu kurang jelas, hmmmmm?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Jadi kau ingin ku cium?" tanya Itachi sing a song, "Baiklah!" ucapnya yang kemudian berjalan menghampiri Kyuubi secara perlahan.

"A a a pa ma ma u mu?" ucap Kyuubi gagap dan mulai memundurkan tubuhnya dari Itachi yang terus menghampirinya.

"Menciummu Kyuu~," ucap Itachi genit, "Bukankah kau yang meminta?" tanyanya lagi.

Duk

"Kuso!" gerutu Kyuubi saat punggungnya terantuk tembok, 'Kenapa aku jadi takut pada ciuman Itachi?' batin Kyuubi horror melihat cengiran mesum Itachi.

"Hahahahahaha!" tawa Itachi mengelegar saat jarak bibirnya dan bibir Kyuubi hanya 3 cm, "Wajahmu lucu sekali, Kyuu!" ucapnya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Kyuubi yang takut tapi napsu diciumnya.

Cuuuuppppp

Karena tak suka dipermainkan, Kyuubi langsung menarik kerah gakuran Itachi dan langsung menciumnya bringas, 'Itachi no baka!' batin Kyuubi disela-sela ciumannya.

'Maafkan aku Kyuu!' batin Itachi karena tak membalas ciuman Kyuubi walaupun ingin.

Sret

Plak

"Kuso!" gerutu Kyuubi setelah melepaskan ciumannya pada Itachi secara kasar dan menampar pipi Itachi keras.

Setelah melihat keadaan Itachi sebentar Kyuubi langsung berlari meninggalkan Itachi menjauhi atap sekolah, 'Kenapa dia bersifat pasif saat berciuman denganku?' batin Kyuubi kesal.

Brak

Kyuubi menutup pintu dengan kencang.

Setelah Kyuubi pergi, Itachi langsung ambruk dan terduduk dilantai, "Maafkan aku, Kyuu!" gumamnya merasa bersalah pada Kyuubi.

Apa yang terjadi denganmu Tachi?

.

.

Sepulang sekolah

**Kyuubi POV on**

Aku berjalan tak tentu arah melewati jalan setapak yang curam, licin dan berliku. Ku dengar kicauan burung yang bersahut-sahutan seperti mengiringi langkah kakiku memasuki bukit ini, desiran angin sepoi-sepoi menyapa setiap sendi tubuhku dan hijaunya pepohonan menyejukkan pandanganku.

Tak terasa aku sudah mencapai puncaknya dengan hamparan rerumputan bak permadani hijau dan sebuah pohon apel yang tampak rindang yang seolah menggodaku untuk berbaring di bawahnya.

Segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pohon apel yang menjulang tinggi bagaikan menembus langit, segera ku sandarkan badanku pada batangnya yang kokoh dan menghirup oksigen hasil foto sintesis daun yang menyejukkan.

Pikiranku terus melayang memikirkan Itachi dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang terus terngiang di kepalaku seperti, Kenapa Itachi menghindariku? Kenapa sifatnya dingin padaku? Kenapa dia tak membalas ciumanku? Dan berbagai macam 'Kenapa?' yang tak bisa ku jawab atas tingkah anehya. Entahlah!

**Kyuubi POV end**

**.**

**.**

Kamar Itachi

**Itachi POV on**

Aku mondar-mandir tak karauan mengelilingi kamarku, entah mengapa pikiranku hanya tertuju pada Kyuubi, apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa aku secemas ini? Hpnya pun tak bisa ku hubungi dan dari tadi dia tak terlihat di kamarnya. Apa ini berhubungan dengan kejadian di atap tadi? Entahlah!

"ITACHI!" teriakan ibu q dari bawah menyadarkanku dari lamunan tentang Kyuubi.

"Ya!" jawabku singkat.

"Turun sebentar!" perintah ibu.q

Tap tap

Kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju pintu,

Kriet

Ku buka pintu kamarku

Tap tap tap

Dan berjalan melewati tangga yang menghubungkan lantai dua dengan lantai satu dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu yang terdapat Kasan, Tousan, Kushina Bachan, Minato Jisan, Sasuke dan Naruto, lalu dimana Kyuubi? Kenapa dia tak ikut?

"Ada apa?" tanya ku panik, karena mereka menatapku dengan intens.

"Kau tahu dimana Kyuubi?" tanya Kushina Bachan to the point

"Maksud Bachan?" tanyaku heran.

"Pasca ciuman kalian ke pergok waktu itu sifat Kyuu-ni menjadi aneh!" jawab Naruto.

"Dan dia sampai sekarang belum pulang ke rumah!" sambung Minato jisan.

"APA?" teriakku panik, "Ini sudah jam 7 malamkan?" ucapku sambil melihat jam tangan ku.

"Maka dari itu kami menanyakan keberadaan Kyuubi padamu." ucap Kushina Bachan.

"Kami sudah mencarinya dan menyakannya pada semua temannya tapi tidak ketemu." ucap Naruto panik.

"Apakah kau tau tempat yang sering di kunjungi Kyuubi?" tanya Minato Jisan.

"Bukit!" ucapku yang langsung bergegas menuju bukit belakang sekolah yang selalu kami datangi waktu kecil dulu tanpa berpamitan pada yang lain, entah mengapa hanya tempat itu yang terpikir olehku.

"ITACHI!" tak ku pedulikan teriakan semua orang yang memanggilku karena di pikiranku hanya tertuju pada Kyuubi seorang, inikah sebabnya mengapa dari tadi aku memikiran Kyuubi? Entahlah!

**Itachi POV end**

**.**

**.**

Bukit belakang sekolah

Tampak seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang diikat longgar bermata onix berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri sosok pemuda berambut orange kemerahan yang terlelap di bawah pohon apel yang rindang.

"Kyuu!" panggil pemuda bermata onix ketika sudah sampai di depan pemuda yang masih menenggelamkan mata rubynya di kelopak matanya.

Greb

Pemuda bermata onix langsung memeluk pemuda yang dia panggil Kyuu itu dengan erat, seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Nnhhh!" Desah Kyuubi dalam pelukan Itachi.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap mata Kyuubi yang terbuka perlahan menunjukkan iris ruby yang indah.

"Tachi?" ucap Kyuubi begitu pandangannya mulai terfokus pada pemuda yang tengah memeluknya.

"Kau membuat kami khawatir, Kyuu!" ucap Itachi dan merekatkan pelukannya pada Kyuubi lagi.

"Kenapa kau menghawatirkanku?" tanya Kyuubi sinis, "Bukankah kau menghindariku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku hanya takut, Kyuu!" jawab Itachi singkat.

"Takut?" tanya Kyuubi dan melonggarkan pelukan Itachi agar dapat melihat matanya.

"Takut membuatmu kesakitan setiap terbesit ingatan diantara kita." aku Itachi jujur.

"Kau konyol, Tachi!" ucap Kyuubi sambil memukul pelan lengan Itachi, "Hehehe!" tawa renyah Kyuubi.

"Apa yang konyol, Kyuu?" tanya Itachi dongkol, "Dan jangan tertawa seperti itu." ucapnya sinis.

"Yang kesakitan aku," ucap Kyuubi menunjuk dirinya, "Kenapa kau yang menghindar?" tanya Kyuubi menunjuk Itachi.

"Dengan aku yang menghindarimu," ucap Itachi disertai hembusan napas panjang, "Kau tidak akan kesakitan lagi, Kyuu." ucap Itachi kemudian.

"Dan membuatku sakit hati atas ulahmu?" ucap Kyuubi sing a song.

"Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu, Kyuu." sesal Itachi.

"Aku kira kau menghindariku karena membenciku," gerutu Kyuubi, "Tak tahunya hanya gara-gara masalah sepele seperti itu." lanjutnya.

"Sakit kepalamu bukanlah hal sepele, Kyuu!" bentak Itachi karena Kyuubi menganggap sepele rasa sakit yang dideritanya.

"Jika aku kesakitan lagi," ucap Kyuubi dengan semburat merah dipipinya, "Bukankah kau slalu menenagkanku dengan ciuman mautmu?" tanyanya sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, Kyuu!" ucap Itachi tak yakin.

"Aku sakit kepala saat terlintas suatu hal tentangmu karena," ucap Kyuubi bimbang untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Karena?" tanya Itachi dan mengangkat kepala Kyuubi agar dapat melihat wajahnya.

"Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu, Tachi!" ucap Kyuubi akhirnya.

"Aku juga amat angat sangat mencintaimu, Kyuu." ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Kalau begitu jangan pernah menghindariku lagi." perintah Kyuubi.

"Baiklah!" ucap Itachi singkat.

Cuuppp

"Kau harus janji tak akan menghindariku lagi apapun yang terjadi." ucap Kyuubi setelah melepaskan ciuman singkatnya.

"Aku berjanji tak akan menghindarimu lagi, Kyuu!" janji Itachi dan

Cupppp

Itachi membagi kehangatan dengan mencium bibir Kyuubi.

'Seharusnya aku tak bertindak bodoh dengan menghindarimu, Kyuu.' batin Itachi di sela-sela ciumannya, 'Maafkan aku!' batinnya lagi.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maafin Nae karena baru updated sekarang #bungkuk2. Um, Nae kayaknya gag bisa dech seperti dulu yang updated tiap seminggu sekali, harap maklum...

Oke, saatnya balasan review dan ucapan terima kasih,,,,,,

Nae : "Umm, untuk mempersingkat waktu langsung jawabab review adja ea, dimulai dari Itachi."

Ita : "Aku cuman ngasih morning kiss pada Kyuubi aja kok **Yamaguchi Akane**-san gag lebih, apa? ada yg ngaku pacarnya Kyuubi? tapi gag diterima kan?" #auraseram, "Kasian juga ceh orang yang ditolak mylovely Kyuubi, Ku juga ngira Kyuu minta lemonan pi malah nyium doanx, huft gag palah dari pada gag sama sekali. Tau tu dasar baka otouto pervert," #pengenlemonan, "Iya dasar dua guru pervet, iya lain kali aku akan masuk duluan dech biar mylovely Kyuu-chan gag kumat lagi, ini dah apdated makasih."

Kyuu : "**azurradeva** noseblend gara2 SasuNaru n KakaYama ea? mrk emanx pasangan termesum disini," #geleng2kepala, "Apa? aku lucu gara2 nunduk n blusing gara2 Itachi?" #auraseram. "Ini dah apdate Makasih!" *gubrak #ItaNae terjungkal dengan gag elit.

Naruto : "SasuKakaYama emanx mesum, tapi aku enggak **Windwolf-Luna, **beneran dech! Naru gag tau kapan Kyuu-ni sembuh!" #mewek, "Iya Tachi-nii kasian, ini dah apdated, makasih."

Nae : "Nae juga bingung ini fict bergenre apa **Uzumaki Kagari-**senpai." #angguk2, "Iya Nae masih baru dalam dunia fict yang tulisannya masih asal2an n gag berbobot, Nae akan coba deskripsikan tempat, situasi, apa yang dilakuin tokoh seperti yang senpai saranin. Dan untuk flashback Nae akan berusaha agar nyambung dengan ceritanyanya agar gag terlalu maksa." #suer, "Gag pa2 senpai gag baca lanjutannya dan Nae gag anggep ini Flame kok, karena ini merupakan masukan yang sangat membangun untuk tulisan Nae kedepannya agar lebih baik lagi, Nae juga akan baca berbagai macam fict lain agar nambah pengetahuan, makasih senpai."

Sasu : "**Guest** merinding bacanya? perasaan ini bukan fict horror?" #piss!, "Ini dah updated, cerita abal gini bikin gag sabar?" #geleng2kepala, "Nae gag bisa bikin crita yang berbo2t makannya selalu simpel, makasih."

Ita : "SasuNaru n KakaYama emanx mesum n gag tau tempat **Fujoshi Girl, **ini dah apdated tapi gag tau kilat ato tidak? Nunggu apdate ya? Makasih"

Nae : "Maaf **Fujo Girl **balasan review maren Nae ngantuk jadi gag sadar lho nyuruh manggil bachan, mestinya Nae bilang manggil Nae adja. Hehehehe!"

Kyuu : "**ana. karina. 12576 **nunggu lemonnya? Sabar ya," #ngambil uang yang dikasih Itachi, "Ini dah apdet, makasih."

Naru : "Yamaguchi Akane dan meisay. hurt makasih sudah favorit fict ini."

Sasu : "KyouyaxCloud makasih sudah follow fict ini."

Nae : "Selesai sudah balasan review dan ucapan makasihnya. Akhir kata review pliiiiiiissssssss!"


End file.
